Shattered
by YaoiLoverGirl564
Summary: Years after Cross kindly took in the orphaned human twins Zero and Ichiru Kiryu, Zero meets a handome and impulsive enigma... The world this man belongs to will turn Zeros upside down and will endager their newly found relationship... Kaname x Zero
1. Chapter 1

Well Hello there everyone, to anyone who has indeed read my story Love Who is it? I am sorry but I shall be discontinuing it. It has started out horridly and I will instead be starting another story… TADAHHHHHH….. Well it will be all Kaname and Zero romance wise and some Ichiru. Just a few things more though (I know this ramble is getting LONG!) but Zero is NOT a vampire and Ichiru is still a sickly man but of course they are teenagers because the story must make sense this way. Oh also Zero and Ichiru have broken off from the HA but Kaname at the beginning of the story has not met the Kiryuu twins so there won't be much hostility.

~Zero~

I paced around the small room, waiting for Ichiru to get off his lazy butt and join me. We had to go to Cross' house to have dinner. I know he is sick, but then again he is always sick—my thought was broken when I heard our bathroom door open and feet shuffle towards where I was standing. I felt Ichirus' girlish arms wrap around me and his forehead lean against my back. "Zero," Ichiru whined, "do we have to go to dinner?"

I grit my teeth together in anger. Grabbing Ichirus' arms I forced him to face me and shoved him up against a wall. "Ichiru, I love you and you know this, but yes we must go tonight, it _is_ our parents' death anniversary." I glared and released him, deciding to walk away before I lost it. He could always annoy me with such simple things. He never wanted to leave our room and I was sick of it. I heard Ichirus' steps fall in tune with mine as he hurried to catch up with me.

I was cursing under my breath as we neared the stone house of the Academy President Kaien Cross. Half annoyed with myself and half annoyed with Ichiru I just wanted to get this diner over with and go mourn by myself. I was always less sociable on this day than any other day but—

Again my thoughts were interrupted, by the smiling squealing girl at the door this time. "Zero!" she flung herself at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled half-heartedly. I stood there and reached around to hug her softly before I let go. When I pulled back she had a smile on her face. "I am so happy to see you! You haven't been helping me with our duties lately." I had to hold off my chuckle at her statement in anger. She could be so funny without even trying. I looked up just in time to see her fist barreling towards my arm. I couldn't stand it anymore I had to let out my giddiness at her silliness.

"Yuuki, you have got to quit being so childish. Hitting me, come on we both know that you couldn't hurt a fly." She sniffed and stuck her nose up in the air in a way that reminded me of a stuck up Beverly Hills Chihuahua. She took both mine and Ichirus' hands and began to lead us through the house to the kitchen/dining room.

Upon entering the kitchen my face fell. Pots and pans scattered everywhere, food spilled, sink and trash over flowing. Bleh, and that horrid odor, yea Cross and Yuuki never were good at cooking but I think they outdid themselves this time. I twitched my nose and took a seat at the table with Ichiru. I began to count the chairs at the table. 1, 2, 3, 4…5. Wait what? Who else is coming?

Just as I was about to voice my question out loud a tall pale figure entered the room. My jaw hit the floor. "Wow," I whispered without my own knowledge. That figure smiled as if he had heard my amazement. Look I may sound like a creeper saying I was checking him out, but he was hot, chocolate brown wavy locks hung to his shoulders. Mysterious burgundy eyes locked on me, the whitest of teeth. Oh lord and that body, even though he dressed in fancy (no doubt designer) clothes, they fit him well enough that I was able to tell that he was… toned to put it mildly.

~Kaname~

I couldn't look away from those odd but beautiful lilac and silver frosted eyes. I knew he was checking my out by how his eyes were roaming over my body I just hope that he didn't catch me checking him out in return. But who wouldn't check him out? He was gorgeous.

A tattoo, and earrings, adorned his body, they made him look more rugged but they fit him. His body was obviously chiseled. His Purple Tee stretched tightly across his chest and his black skinny jeans, though making him look a little girlish, showed off his long well-toned legs. The thing that had my attention the most though, was his hair, it was silver. _Huh, how peculiar. He must have a strange ancestry to have that colour hair. _

Clearing my throat I took a step towards the table and extended my hand to him. A soft pink colour was staining his cheeks. "Hello, you must be Kiryuu Zero, I share my deepest condolences for the loss of your family, I heard they were great Hunters."

He stood up and took my hand shading another hue of pink." Nice to meet you, I am sorry though, you must forgive me I do not know your name."

"Kuran Kaname." I smirked as I watched his face continue to become darker shades of pink and red. He continued shaking my hand and I had to fight to keep as straight a face. Clearing my throat I broke my gaze from his casting a meaningful look at our hands. He followed my gaze and it seemed that it dawned on him that he was still shaking (well currently more like holding my hand- stroking his thumb against the back of my hand.

I looked back up at him and saw the emotions play across his face, embarrassment kindness and realization. He was now a dark shade of red; he opened his mouth as if to speak. I held the hand I had just gotten back up to silence him.

He shut his mouth and turned his head slightly away. I grabbed his hand again though and brought it up to my lips. The look of shock on his face sent a laugh rumbling deep within my chest. Though he was a man, his body, although well defined, was quite girlish in the way his body curved. It was quite alluring.

I released his hand and walked over to the table holding out a chair for him. He took the seat gracefully but still blushing. With a word I took the seat to his right ignoring the look that his, less attractive, twin was giving me.

~Zero~

My eyes practically popped out of my head when Kaname took the seat to my right. Ichiru was glaring daggers, which I found incredibly funny. However Yuuki and Cross were staring, Cross in confusion, Yuuki in girlish delight.

I cleared my throat feeling embarrassed. I couldn't help my actions though. All we shared were our names and I am able to feel my feverish flesh. _God I am probably as bright as a light house right now! _I shuffled my feet hoping someone would break the silence. Much to my own chagrin it was Kaname that obliged my internal request.

"Well it seems like my actions have offended you all." I looked over and saw a light blush that graced his own cheeks. It was then that Cross began laughing. Yuuki squealed and ran over to the other seat next to Kaname and began to ramble on and on about how he treating Zero like his long lost princess was adorable.

I snorted, greatly offended and opened my mouth to speak. "I am not a princess, good god Yuuki!"

"I know! But Kaname treated you like one and it was sweet!"

~Kaname~

My lips twitches as I listened to them going back and forth for a while. It was indeed true though. I had treated him like I would a Princess. _Interesting_. Finally the food was served and we all ate in a comfortable silence.

When Zero went to leave I stood up and tugged on his hand, hinting that I would like to talk to him. Obviously he got the hint because he told Ichiru to go on back without him.

I left the kitchen and waited for him to catch up. When he came by I grabbed his hand and led him to my guest room.

"Finally, we are alone. Zero listen you must know. I am a Vampire" I stood there and watched him. The moon shining on his silver locks making him look like an angel.

"I know, I am and ex-hunter."

"I also wanted to say I am sorry for acting how I did tonight but I feel a pull to you already and I believe we will be united one day."

"Sorry! For what? You are being stupid. In a way it was rather… sweet how you treated me back there. Also, I find it odd that you would think that I was going to mate with someone I just happened to meet. "Without much warning he melded our lips together. The kiss was soft and sweet. I pulled away knowing that Vampiric hormones he had to absorb through my aura would make him faint, but before he did I leaned in and whispered into his ear. "You are marked, forever as my mate."

I stood over the alluring silverette and thought about what had just happened. My instincts had taken over, I lost my control and now Zero has been marked. I sighed. _Well, let's get you into bed Zero._ I picked him up with ease and carried him to the bed bridal style.

By the time I had him all into bed and covered up I was exhausted, I had to get some sleep, but Zero occupied the only bed in the room. My primal instincts told me to squeeze into that bed and cuddle up to that delicious looking boy. But I did not know how he would react to waking up next to me, especially considering what I had just done.

In the end my instincts won out and I snuggled closer to him drinking that yummy scent that was Zero. _Mmmm, he smells like lilacs. _

Zero~

I woke up in my bed; no wait not my bed but definitely a bed. _Wow, that was a fantastic dream._ As I thought I became aware of another body pressed against mine. My body grew tense, what the hell is happening here.

"Well good morning Sleeping Beauty."

That voice so calm, so cool, sounded familiar. "Oh my god!" I became aware of the arms wrapped around me and before I knew it those arms were pulling me out of the bed along with their owner. I felt so weak, I expected to fall but the ground was firmly under my feet, with the help of the male holding me. I looked up to see chocolate brown locks. Lilac and silver frosted eyes met Burgundy ones. "Holy shit, I wasn't dreaming!"

I felt the rumbling in the chest before I heard the deep chuckles. "No, it was reality, and so is this." Before I could ask what he meant I felt his cool hands work their way up under my shirt and begin to rub my abs.

"Ahhh!" My legs began to wobble like jelly. I felt Kaname tilt my head to the left. _He's going to bite me?_ I began to panic, but he calmed me with soft soothing noises. He did not bite me but he did press his face into the crook that he had created and inhaled. I felt his lips press against my collar bone and left a hot trail of kisses up to my lower jaw. He had to stop, we just met after all. "Kana… ahhhh!" My soft plea was cut short when he ran his tongue over the hot tingling area.

"Kana-me!" I started to squirm in his grip. It seems like my body was going to pop if this continued. "Please, stop!"

His tongue ran over that hot area once more then he complied with my request. My body was trembling against his. I felt like I would faint. It was then that I noticed the burning on my right wrist.

I looked down and noticed what appeared to be another tattoo on my wrist. Looking closer it dawned on me. A rose vine was inscribed on my wrist in what looked like blood.

Kaname tilted my face up to his. Our lips were centimeters apart. Thinking he was going to kiss me I was shocked when he spoke. "Do you know how a pureblood marks someone as their mate?" He watched me shake my head no. "Zero when I kissed you last night I used our mouths as conduits to allow my aura to flow into you. When that happened, your body, shall we say, consume a part of me, my aura. It had to have an outlet on your body, so it manifested in a tattoo on your right wrist. But it is not a normal tattoo. If any other person, doesn't matter if they are human, hunter, or vampire, touch you in a way of a lover the tattoo will attack them. It will pull from your wrist and use the thorns of the rose vine to harm them."

With every word he spoke the tattoo made its presence known. It felt like someone had my wrist in a vice grip. It was like it was alive and squirming. I was aware of the damned thing, painfully so. "Why did you do this, damn it! Did you just assume I would be okay with this? I am NOT a possession that you can just obtain. God Kaname, you should have asked me first!"

I shoved Kaname away from me and took off out of there. I ran and ran, never looking back at him. I felt pathetic. Tears stung at my eyes over the whole incident, and I don't even know why. I mean we literally just met yesterday, but still it feels like my heart is being crushed. I decided to blame the vampire stupid mate mark. I stopped running when I reached the gate to the Sun Dormitory.

I took a deep breath and rea

died myself to face Ichiru. All I was able to think while I was walking to the dorm we shared what that Ichiru was going to be pissed.

~Kaname~

H-he left me. _I don't understand._ I walked to the bed that Zero had slept in, snuggled in my arms. I smiled at the memory. I remembered how he felt in my arms and I wished that he hadn't left me. I sighed and flopped onto the bed in a rather undignified manner. Zeros scent lingered on the sheets. It was intoxicating.

I will admit, I should have asked him, but then he could have said no. I sighed again, how could I have been so stupid. Any vampire would have been honored to be marked as my mate, but no, Zero was not a vampire, he was a hunter. _A hunter that holds my heart in his hand, and doesn't even know it. _

I rolled over and buried my face into the pillow. _If only I could take it back, I would. _I let my eyes flutter closed again. Perhaps I will dream of the beautiful Silverette.

~Zero~

I sat on my bed waiting for Ichiru to stop inspecting my right wrist. I was right; he was pissed beyond anything you could believe. I felt saddened by what happened still but I had to calm Ichiru down. "So Zero do you think that the _Vampire_ told you the truth about the mark."

I heart the contempt dripping from Ichirus' voice as he turned my wrist in another way to look at the mark. "Yes I think he was telling the truth. I mean why would he lie to me."

"I don't know, but I am not happy about this Zero." He stood up and went to wrap his arms around me. I widened my eyes and began to push him away.

"No Ichiru, don't if he was telling the truth you will get hurt."

"Well look, lets test it out. You know I've wanted you for a long time dear brother." Zero gulped. It was true Ichiru had hinted about becoming a couple, but Zero couldn't do it, well do his brother. At this moment he furrowed his brow and watched Ichiru who stood there looking at him, waiting.

"Well if it is only to see if he is telling the truth or not, I guess we can try it." A smile spread across Ichirus' face and a little to energetically he leaned in. He closed the distance between our lips. I felt the mark begin to tighten on my wrist. My eyes grew wide, Ichiru didn't notice however and in that instance he pressed his lips against mine.

All hell broke loose in that moment. The mark pulled away from my body and it felt like it was tearing my flesh with it. I shoved Ichiru away, but the mark didn't care. It followed its prey. I froze in horror as I saw it whipping him over and over. Flesh was torn from his body. Blood splattered against the walls and the beds.

Ichiru curled into the fetal position on the ground, trying to protect as much of his body as he could. The whip of the vine sounded in my ears over and over and over again. I saw Ichiru open his mouth and at that moment I heard him cry out. "Nii-sama! Save me!"

I didn't know what to do but I knew I had to do something. I grabbed the nearest thing I could, a ball point pen, and stabbed the wrist where the mark had pulled away several times. It sounded like it hissed at me, but instead of stopping its assault on my brother it coiled itself around him. I saw those long vicious thorns dig into his flesh.

I just kept stabbing hoping that it would stop and double back on me, but before anything stopped I fainted.

~Kaname~

I sat bolt upright in the bed. Large amounts of blood were being spilt._ Wait it's not just one persons blood, but two peoples. _The largest amount of blood smelled so much like my marked mate that for a moment I thought it was him, but then I smelled the other blood which was the exact match for Zero.

Without thinking I tapped into my Pureblood powers and ran with my vampiric speed to the area where the scent of blood was the strongest. The blood lust hit me like a ton of bricks but I knew I had to save Zero.

I tracked him to the last dorm on the second story. I heard crashing and crying. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I lost my temper; no damn door was going to keep me from protecting my mate to be. My eyes glazed over in a dark colour of crimson. I thrust my powers outward and split the door in half.

When I saw what was on the other side of the door I was stunned. Zero lay on the floor with a ball point pen jutting out of his wrist. His twin lay on the other side of the room, trembling, and still bleeding. Most of the flesh had been ripped from his body.

I ran to Zero first to make sure he was okay. When I had confirmed that he would survive I went over to Ichiru. Even being the beast that I was I could honestly say that I had never seen something this brutal. Leaning down I did the only thing I could. I bit Ichiru. I let the venom from my fangs flow into his blood stream. A minute later, fairly sure I had given the venom enough time I pulled my fangs from his succulent flesh. _If Zeros twin tastes this good I wonder how good Zero himself would taste._

No, I dragged my head away from that chain of thought I had other things to deal with. I had to give my blood to Ichiru. I took a deep breath and sunk my own fang into my wrist. Opening Ichirus' mouth I pressed the bleeding wrist against his lips.

I let the blood flow from my veins down his throat in a manner that, if her were awake, would choke him. When I felt that I had given him enough blood to prevent him from falling from a Level C to a Level E vampire I pulled my wrist back.

~Ichiru~

Pain, searing pain, that's all I could feel during the attack. I remember kissing my Zero, and then being attacked. I remember my flesh being ripped from my body. I remember Zero stabbing himself, I remember being pierced by the thorns, and then it all went away. All of the pain that had engulfed my body just melted away. Maybe the warm coppery liquid running down my throat had something to do with that.

I opened my eyes, and inhaled deeply. A gut wrenching hunger racked me. "God what is happening to me?" It was then that I took in the scene around me. The blood on the walks drew me towards the gut wrenching hunger yes, but what really had my attention was that of Kaname and Zero.

The sun was at its highest and it was shining through the window that they were beside. Kaname was holding Zero against his chest while kneeling in the blood surrounding them. The sun shone on Kaname and Zero in such a way that made the scene look like something out of a tragic romance film.

It was obvious to me at that point; Kaname was-not in love- with Zero but with how he was acting I could tell that he harbored some sort of care for my brother... I sighed; maybe I was going to lose my brother to this charming creature after all.

~Zero~

I opened my eyes to find Kaname standing above me. We were not in my room anymore but what looked like the Nurses office. I sighed, if I was here, then where was Ichiru. _Is he dead? No, no he can't be Kaname would know to help him as well._

I turned to Kaname, what I didn't expect to see was Ichiru, alive and well. He was talking to Kaname about something; I couldn't quite make out what they were saying. _Come on Zero, focus. _I blinked and strained to understand what they were saying.

"…but I don't think that I can do this."

"Ichiru listen, I know that what I did has changed your life forever but I did it not only to stop your pain but because I know Zero would hate me if I let you suffer."

"Kaname! This hasn't just changed my life. I am a fucking vampire! I have to drink BLOOD!"

I sat bold upright. _Kaname changed him?_ They turned to look at me. Ichiru smiled but Kaname went ghostly pale. He looked like he hadn't slept in a week. For the moment I ignored Ichiru. "You changed him? You changed my _brother_? How could you?"

"It was the only way I could save him." I shook my head and steeled myself.

"Get out Kaname. Right now. Get out and don't you ever, _ever_ come near me again. I hate you." I felt the fury burn through my body. I focused all of the hate and anger through my eyes. I had to let him know I was serious.

"No, Zero don't do this." Kanames' normally composed face had fallen into one that held so much sorrow and regret that it nearly broke Zero. _No, I will not back down. _"I marked you; I cannot live very long without mating with you. It will kill me."

"I do not care! You changed my brother, my twin, my flesh and blood, and in the end he comes before you!" My anger was boiling over and before I thought I stood. The monitors' cords snapped as I moved away from the bed towards Kaname. "You're a vampire a pureblood no less. You knew what biting him would do and you did it anyway!" I continued moving toward him, I stopped when I was about a foot away from him. "Get this through your head Kaname; I never want to see you again. So leave me and my brother alone. I will break this mark, and I will kill you for this."

He moved toward me but my body reacted before my brain could stop myself. I punched Kaname and ran out of the room, again for the second time in twenty-four hours I ran like a coward from Kaname. I stopped at the lake that divided yet connected the two dorms. I had to get ahold of myself. But I didn't know how.

God how could I be so stupid, as soon as I saw him at dinner I should have left. Nothing good ever comes from befriending a vampire. I pressed my back against an old oak and sank down to sit. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my forehead against them.

_First one thing then another. God I am so stupid!_ I mentally yelled at myself for being so childish and blind. I bet even Yuuki could have seen this coming and she is so naïve it is not even funny. I felt a familiar stinging in my eyes. This time I did not hold back my tears. I cried, but not for my brother, for my loss, of Kaname.

I stood and brushed myself off. I would be strong for the time being, Ichiru needed me. I would keep my word and break this cursed mark.

_But where do I begin?_

Oh my god! Nine pages! NINE! Yay! Yay! Yay! Okay I thought I deserved those cheers. After all I do believe that I did better this time than with my other story. Well I hope I didn't leave you with TOO much of a cliffie. After all what makes a good story other than the plot. Ahh, yes that's right, you all guessed correctly. Keeping the readers wrapped up in the story. I hope to have the next chapter up in about a week or two so please review. Reviews will keep me writing. I like the feedback its better than people favoriting the story or making it an alert story. Oh and I must also apologize to Zero. I made him a little girly and it was adorable but his character in the manga and anime is not well girly. I hope now that he "hates" Kaname I can make him more like his actual character, because well his aloof attitude is just downright SEXY! –Drools like the fan girl I am- So yes I am sorry Zero but you were still adorable.

Zero; ~glare~ yea you just wanted to call me a princess. Gosh I am not such a wuss in the anime.

Me; No but you are adorable. Especially when Yuuki called you a princess. You know I love you. ~goes to hug Zero.

Zero; Get away from me I don't hug people. Like you said I am aloof.

Me; ~ pouts~ Awww, I just got rejected by the sexy Zero people. ~ runs off crying~

Zero… Weirdo.

Lol okay sorry about that everyone oh and I pay post little side chapters in the story every now and then ^,^ Just ''cus I can! Love you all, keep reading. AND YOU BETTER REVIEW PEOPLE! I WILL NOT POST THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I GET 5 REVIEWS! :3 Toodles!


	2. Chapter 2

Well I am most likely posting this before I got the amount of reviews that I wanted but I can't help myself. I am just squealing over this next chapter. Some steamy situations but no full on lemon yet but Zero is back to his aloof self and he has the Bloody Rose still just so you all know. But still there will not be much hostility between Kaname and Zero but they won't just turn into a couple. I'm sorry Kaname but you are going to be staring down the barrel of his gun, again. But I Pwomise you will not get shot –determined face- okay maybe you might get grazed.

Kaname; Yea, I figured as much you sadist.

Me; I am sorry but I can't help myself. Plus it MIGHT get you two back together. But no promises their either.

Kaname; Oh, just get on with the story already, will ya.

Me: Well everyone. You heard Kaname We better get on with this story before he kills me with his awesome Pureblood powers. –Avoids Kaname throwing stuff at me- Okay already, yeash he is so serious.

~Kaname~

Damn I fouled it up again with Zero. "Damn it Ichiru, if you had not have questioned my honesty you would not have gotten hurt, and I would not have had to change you!" My aura darkened until it was my death aura. If anyone got in my way right now I may just lose my temper and that would not be good.

Ichiru had felt my aura because he was a vampire, but before now he was truly naïve to the extent of a Purebloods power. He was frightened, he was sending off the scent of terror as he very well should be, because currently he was the object of my anger.

"Well if you had not have marked Zero none of this would be happening. In fact then I would still be in his spotlight of attention." He was brave I would give the ex-human that. Most vampires would cower if I was angry, especially with how potent my aura was. "You just had to sweep in and take him from me though. So in all truth all of this is your fault."

I reached over and grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close to me. "If I were you I would learn my place in the world of vampires and fast, because if you had just mouthed off like that to any other Pureblood you would not be breathing." I released him and went off on my own way.

I was seething as I exited the building.

I couldn't help but curse Cross and both the Silverettes as I walked through the woods. If Cross had not invited me to the damn dinner I would not have been captured by Zeros charm and beauty. But yet I would not have gotten to see my beloved Yuuki. The little girl that I had saved all those years ago, the little girl that had stolen my heart, the little girl that still was vying for my attention.

I slammed my fist into the nearest tree; it burst into millions of little splinters. God I wished I could do that to Zero at the moment. _Calm down Kaname, nothing good will come out of this rage. _I forced myself to attempt to control this anger, yet it failed miserably. I cursed the beautiful Silverette again. If only I could get over this infatuation!

I lifted my head, I heard what sounded like a human crying, but then that familiar scent hit me, only it was twisted, twisted into a thing of sadness. My heart clenched. _Damn, I have to see what's wrong. I will just look. _I changed my course and headed towards what I believed was a lake.

As I neared I got a little more cautious. If he was to see me right now who knew what would happen. I hid behind a tree when I sensed I was near enough to see him. I peeked around the tree and saw him, slouched over, crying into his knees.

I knew I could not go over and ask what was wrong; I had a good idea of what was wrong. When I marked him he became more susceptible to my emotions and though I was angry at the moment my heart and soul had fallen into a dark pit of despair.

I sighed and turned to leave but before I managed to achieve that I heart a rattle of a chain and felt something cold pressed against the nape of my neck.

~Zero~

My anger took over. I told him I never wanted to see him again and what did he do, he followed me, and on top of that he saw me crying. I pressed the barrel of my gun into his neck more forcefully. "Turn around and face me." He complied with my command.

I gulped when our eyes met. I wished I had the guts to pull this trigger, to end both of our trouble, but it would not change Ichiru back. "I told you to stay away from me Kaname. I suggest you listen to me or next time you will have a bullet lodged in your head." I pulled the gun away from him hoping he would take the hint and leave but no instead of leaving he tried to get closer to me. I raised my hand holding my gun and pressed it in between his eyes.

I watched his eyes go from contempt to anger to sadness; it seems that the Pureblood has finally gotten the hint. "Very well Kiryuu. I will take my leave now if you will remove your weapon." My lips twitched as I obliged his request. My trigger finger still itched to shoot the vampire while he had his back turned to me, but showing great self-control, I refrained from doing so.

When I could no longer see or hear Kaname I slouched back down to the ground. I was so weary. I hoped, no I prayed that my life would not continue on like this. I went over the past day in my mind, all the emotions rolled back over me. Flattery, surprise, anger, fear, shock and yet again sadness which gave way to my current and very strong emotion of anger and hatred.

_I wish I pulled that trigger when I had the chance. Oh well, I guess everyone has regrets like that._ I was startled by my phone going off in my pocket. I picked it out of my pocket and looked at the collar ID, Cross. "Ughhh. My head slumped back against the tree. I answered on the third ring. "What do you want Cross?"

"Oh my dear boy be nice to me, I am your father after all."

"Whatever." You were able to hear the sarcasm in my voice; I really did not want to be on the phone right now.

"Anyway, I need you to come to my office to be filled in on my latest project." I sighed but said okay.

I stood up and deposited my phone in my pocket. _Stupid Cross and his damned projects. Again I have to help him._

_~Time Skip~_

"K-K-Kaname… h-h-he is going to start the Night class you have been talking about!" My anger rose once again, I was seeing red and I was about to blow my top.

"Yes Zero and you, Yuuki and Ichiru will become Prefects. Basically you will supervise class change over and make sure no fan girls attack them, or discover their true selves."

"Fine then, but don't you even dare assume that I will be cordial." I clenched my teeth, turned on my heel and walked; no more like huffed out of the room. I walked back to my dorm to make sure Ichiru was okay about this whole thing.

The night was beautiful, the stars shone down from the heavens, it was a clear night, inspiring, and pure. It made me almost forget about everything that had happened, but all too soon I was at the door leading to my Dorm and my anger showed its ugly head again.

I heard Ichiru in there making noises so I knew the door wasn't locked. I just opened the door and saw them, Ichiru drinking from him, Kaname. I knew this would have to happen for a while but it seemed that Kaname was doing all that he could to piss me off at this current time. I went over and pulled them apart, not caring about the repercussions I wrapped my hand in his hair and dragged Kaname out of the room and slammed the door to keep him out.

Ichiru was smiling at me even though he knew I was pissed. I wanted to yell at him but I knew that none of this was his fault. None of this stupidity was my dear brothers' fault. I took a deep breath and went to hug Ichiru, only to remember the mark and pull back. I frowned; I had to get rid of this damned thing. "Hello Ichiru, I'd hug you but you know…" I gestured to my wrist.

"I know, and I think I have an idea to get rid of it. I was remembered this book that I was reading a while ago and I believe it mentioned the mark of a Pureblood in it. Maybe if we go to the library now it will still be there."

I nodded and followed him out the door.

~Kaname~

Cross had told me he had informed Zero of the turn of events. I was smug with the fact that he was going to have to "protect" me during class change over from any wacko girls. I will admit it; it ought to be quite interesting to see how he handles this when the time comes for it. _Well I will get my answer soon enough. After all in about two hours I have class, but first I need to greet the nobles._

I set my face to a cool composure and went downstairs, what awaited me there was quite shocking. I had only expected a few nobles to follow me in this insane quest for peace between us vampires and the humans. "Aido, Takuma, Shiki, thank you for coming may I ask if anyone else is coming."

"Ah yes Kaname-sama, Ruka, Rima, Kain and of course Saerin will arrive shortly. But anyway my old friend, why in the world have you taken up this insane quest."

I let out a soft chuckle. "Takuma, not even I know the answer to that question, but I think that with my lead perhaps we could achieve the peace that Kaien Cross seeks. You will all be please to know that we will have three prefects to control the change overs of classes." I was interrupted when the door entering the lounge opened. I did not move but I spared a glance to those entering. "Ah, hello and welcome. Please take a seat so I can inform you on my goals here."

The nobles immediately listened to me even though I had yet to assert myself as the leader here. A choice few of the nobles were looking up at me with admiration, those like Aido and Ruka. "Well first off some of you know why I am here, others I will tell in a moment, but first you need to know the rules. First there will be no drinking from any of the humans here, second you will be kind to a boy named Ichiru, I have changed him and he will drink from me until his condition has stabilized, third none of you will enter my rooms without permission. Last of all there is a boy, his name is Zero, and he will be one of our Prefects. He, may, no, he will show hostility towards us. He has the mark on his right wrist, he belongs to me. No one is to harm him in anyway what-so-ever." I paused to let that sink in. I spared Ruka a glance; I noticed her face had fallen. _Ah, so she did only come to try and mate with me. Well now she knows I am off limits._ "Also, I must appoint a Vice-Dorm-President and I have already chosen who it is that will fill this role. Takuma, due to your kind nature and longtime friendship to me, I have decided you will be the Vice-Dorm-President."

I paused again to take in the reactions of the nobles here. None were surprised, except Takuma, and none were showing any open signs of hostility. "Now, I will tell you the reason we, well I, am here. To put it simply, I am here to promote the possibility of peace between The Triad."

"Kaname-sama, forgive me, but such a high being as yourself should not be worrying about such impossible notions!" I turned to see who had spoken out of turn. It was Aido, I rolled my eyes. It was obvious that he held me in a high esteem but this would quickly become annoying.

"Aido, I know that many may feel this way but I feel that this is an important cause. So sit down and listen to me when I speak." I exerted my powers, just enough to get him to listen to me when I gave him the order. He winced a little bit as he felt my aura grow heavier around him, pushing him to obey me. He nodded and sat. I turned my back to them before continuing. "As I was saying, this idea belongs to Kaien Cross and as a favor to him and my beloved Yuuki I have decided to help him promote it. Now I will give you a choice. To those of you who think this is absolutely insane I give you the choice to leave or stay."

I turned to face those sitting behind me. To my own shock none were making any moves to leave. It was, in a word, amazing. To think that so many Level B's would be open to the idea of peace was a miracle in itself. _Maybe, just maybe I could get this to work._ I turned to grab a stack of papers behind me containing the schedule for our classes. "Everyone is to take one of these and to pick out your rooms. On each bed there will be two uniforms, one for a girl and one for a man. You must wear a uniform to class each day so please wash them daily until we can get more of them. Thank you that is all for now, be ready in an hour to go to class."

~Zero~

_Damn these girls, how word spread, of the new classes arrival, so fast is beyond amazing._ My side of the girls stood behind the "line" that was drawn when I took my position here. No one would even dare to cross the line, and if they did it was like I had a super spidey sense that told me in which direction to glare. Yuukis' and Ichirus' side however was out of control. _You would think that the two of them would be able to control these fan girls. _

Just then the gate leading to the new Moon Dorm opened to reveal an entourage of beautiful men and women. If only these unsuspecting girls knew what these people were. They were not even people to me anymore. God knows that I held no hostility to Vampires before the unfortunate events of the past day or so, but now I was utterly repulsed by them.

A blond noble that I could not name was making ridiculous hand signs at the girls, causing them to go wild. I was officially annoyed by all this noise and before I could stop myself I piped up. "Damn it you stupid girls! Will you just shut up already, all this noise over some handsome faces! You all are wasting your time." It got quiet around me and before I knew it the vampires were heading straight toward me. None of the girls piped up at this time curious to see and hear what would happen now, also to afraid that my wrath would befall any one of them that spoke up.

Curious eyes gave me a one over, only stopping to look at my right wrist. I had pulled my sleeves up to try to cool down on this very hot evening, and unknowingly had shown the world my mark. I flinched and pulled down my sleeves ignoring the heat. "Get to class," I hissed. Sadly my order came out more as a plea.

Kaname was looking at me from the middle of the pathway. Without meaning to I had beckoned him to me with that simple glance. _God no, please just get your nobles and leave. _I squeezed my eyes shut in a silent prayer. I felt a warm tear worm its way down my cheek to catch on my chin, wanting to fall, but defying gravity.

Cold but deft fingers swiped from my eye down to my chin. Those slender fingers hooked under my chin and forced me to look up. I felt cool breath on my neck and then lips. I gulped and tried to suppress my shivers, to no avail. _Please stop Kaname._ My knees turned to jelly and then I hear it. He was speaking to me in a hushed and sexy tone. "Open your eyes Zero look at me again. This was all a mistake but I wish you would give me another chance."

My mind was running around and around. It felt like someone had bounced a bouncy ball in my skull. I wanted to give him another chance, hell I even wanted to let him make me his mate, but at the same time I was still angry. Angry at all of this but my mind was fogging and I had to open my eyes. Lilac and Burgundy met; so many emotions were shared through that gentle and untouchable link.

Zero was telling Kaname that he wanted to forgive him but was still mad, and Kaname was passing along how sorry he truly was. Everyone around them was hushed. No one made a sound, not even the nobles, not even birds were chirping. Zero was known for being very aloof and, in a word, scary. So it was shocking to see him reduced to this shaking, week kneed man that was very near crying.

Just then soft lips meshed together in a soft kiss. Kanames' tongue brushed against my lower lip. I opened my mouth allowing that tongue entrance. My own tongue began to dance with the other, battling for dominance. Kaname grabbed my wrist and wrapped his arm around my waist. Soon enough I had surrendered myself to being the use.

_God, this is so wrong, but it feels so good! _My legs chose then to give out on me. Luckily Kaname had ahold of me, but he had to pull me closer to make up for the loss of out center of gravity. My eyes began to flit shut and I was quickly enough becoming putty in his hands.

I pulled back from Kaname and tried to shove him away. I was too weak to do much but before he could stop me from struggling I had my Bloody Rose in my hand and it was pressed against Kanames' temple. _I need to distance myself from him, no more calling him Kaname; he is Kuran to me now. _"Get away from me Kuran." I felt the nobles bristle at my sudden change in demeanor but I did not care. All I cared about was getting away from the vampires.

The tattoo on my wrist tugged and tightened, it also felt like it was getting longer, like the kiss had made the mark stronger. Soon enough Kuran had followed my order and was walking away with his entourage. I turned to face all of the girls that had moved to start at the spectacle and boomed, "Get back to your dorms. NOW!" They all scrambled to listen to me and I took off running in the direction of my dorm. I had to read the book that Ichiru and I had found; hopefully it would help me break this cursed mark.

~Kaname~

We all sat in the class room, supposedly paying attention, but no one was teaching. After all this was all just for show. Kain and Aido were talking about the kiss down in the lower section of the room. It didn't bother me though because my lips were still tingling and I was still able to smell Zeros delicious arousal.

I ran my tongue over my lips and slightly protruding fangs. I couldn't help but wonder how his blood would taste running down my throat during the throes of a passionate night together. I felt myself shiver but I did nothing to stop this train of thought.

In fact my mind took another turn toward dirty thoughts of Zero and I. I could only imagine how delectable he would feel squirming under me as I slowly entered his tight, hot passage. I felt my own arousal growing and my mind continued on in this dangerous course. What would he sound like screaming my name as I pounded in and out of him? What would he sound like begging me for more? What would he sound like in the aftermath? I could almost feel his flesh rub against mine as he moved to cuddle with me in my daydream.

I was shocked into awareness when someone called my name. I looked up to see Takuma staring at me with concern in those green eyes. He was a handsome individual and of course he would be able to tell the slight difference of my smell. My arousal was throbbing painfully, and I was about ready to grab the nearest thing to me and fuck them. Right now that person was Takuma and he knew where my mind was going because he grabbed me and led me out of the room.

He dragged me to the nearest bathroom and shoved me against a wall. So far I liked the way this was going. Sadly enough I was squirming under him I was about to beg to be fucked brutally. Takuma knew this because he and I had been closer than friends for a short period of time and right now I was craving him.

"Kaname tell me what you want." I felt his breath tickle my neck. He was trapping me against the wall blocking both sides of me with his arms. I knew I had to answer or he would guess. Though he may be gentle when asked, when he had to guess what someone wanted he could be a little rough.

"I want you to fuck me Takuma."

"I won't do that because you have marked another as your eventual mate but I will make your arousal go away for now Kaname." Before I could figure out what he meant I felt him hook his fingers in the waistline of my pants and tug them down just far enough to free my arousal. My breathing became ragged as I imagined that this was Zero and not Takuma. My cock twitched at the thought.

Takuma ran his tongue over the head of my growing arousal enticing a shiver from me. He licked me from base to tip and I felt my knees turn to jelly. I knew I was being weak but if he continued this I was sure to explode. Just then I felt a hot wet cavern engulf my cock. I looked down to see Takumas' blonde head bobbing back and forth and again I imagined it was Zero. I felt my stomach knot in the beginnings of my release. I imagined that Zero was doing this just to make me hard enough to make love to him. The thought alone sent me barreling over the edge into sweet release. I felt Takuma swallow all of my fluids.

My breathing was labored when I pulled my uniform pants back up. I quickly thanked the blonde noble and left in my embarrassment. _God, I just gave in to my lust, with Takuma no less. I wish it was Zero but it wasn't. I am so weak!_

~Zero~

I was in my room pouting again. I had not turned on any lights, I just wanted to be alone, but of course my twin Ichiru was reading in the book we had gotten from the library. I licked my lips for about the billionth time, I couldn't help but shiver at how Kaname, no Kuran, had pressed his lips against mine. How he held me when my legs had given out had been so arousing. _I could kill him right now, I have a painful hard on and I can't do anything about it. But he's probably fucking someone right now. _

I clenched my teeth in pain when the tattoo tightened on my wrist. I swore under my breath sure enough this damned thing was causing me more grief than good. I looked up to make sure that Ichiru was still at his desk; sure enough he was laboring over the book like a good brother would. He was taking notes as fast as he could and then reading over what he thought would break this mark. I just hope it works; after all I was a hunter. It doesn't matter if I was an ex-hunter or not, the hatred of vampires was bred into me.

"I found it Zero!" I rose swiftly hope rising to the top of my chest. So far this was easy but I had a hunch it was going to get more difficult. And when I saw what Ichiru had I cursed, it went beyond difficult straight to impossible. The book was opened to a page that was speaking of a ritual called The Break. What we needed was not going to be easy to get. Blood from the marker, willingly given, a piece of flesh from the marker also willingly given, but the fang from the marker, also had to be willingly given, but it also had to have never pressed itself through the flesh of a victim.

"Shit! He will never give us those things. Not to mention his fangs have bitten you so the ritual is over before it starts."

"Wait we also need a knife," He pointed to a picture in the book. "It has no name but this must be the thing that draws the blood, peals the flesh, and removes the fang. I could swear I have seen this before but I am not sure. Maybe Cross would know where it is." Lilac met Lilac; this was not going to be easy.

"Okay let's go see Cross." We gathered the book and left the room. The small thud of the door startled me for some reason. _God, I am going insane!_

The walk to the main academic building was short and I had not noticed that we were there until I practically fell over a stair. In a short while I would have to fill Cross in on what happened while I was under his care. I was dreading the whole idea, but if he knew where the knife was then it would be worth it.

I led Ichiru through winding hallways to the main door of Cross' Office. I knocked tice before entering; unsurprisingly he was at his desk. Though he was odd he was a hard worker, but it was hard to take him serious with his hair in a ponytail and his goofy sense of style. I walked in before Ichiru and waited for him to close the door before I even dared walk up to the huge Oak desk. "Ah, my sons what can your Daddy do for you!"

Always so exuberant, it was kind of annoying after a while. I scowled at Cross but Ichiru of course just had to smile at him encouraging the behavior. "Cross this is serious we need to know where," I paused to open the book to the page where the image of the Knife was, "this particular knife is."

Cross' usually happy eyes turned deathly serious when he saw the picture. "First Zero I need to know why you need this Knife." I sighed, and decided to tell him the truth. I sat down in the char nearest me and launched into the tale of what had happened so far. When I was done with the telling the room was quiet. Cross, usually lighthearted was being serious. "Okay, well Kaname has the knife but I don't think he will just hand all this stuff over. So be careful with what you have to do."

I nodded and grabbed the book again. I had turned pale when Kaname's name had come up. I sighed again. _Kaname has the knife. He has everything we need. So how do I continue this?_

~Kaname~

I knew that Zero would find the ritual to break the mark but I had no clue it would be so soon. I had just received a call from Cross telling me that Zero had just paid him a visit and that he hoped I would do the right thing. Now my conscious was bothering me. I had marked him unwillingly but I still wanted to make that charming boy mine.

_Maybe I can make him mine! I just have to show him that I care about him. Eventually he will give in to the mark. _With new enthusiasm I continued looking out the window in the class room, all I had to do was wait one more hour and then the Prefects will have to escort us back to the Dorm. I can make my first move then. I was over joyed that I was going to be playing a new chess game, but this one was a very important one to me. _If I lose this game I will have to release that mark for him, but breaking the link between us before it is complete would drive me mad. _I sighed; I just had no choice but to win this game then.

Oh my god I did not originally plan for my chapter to be like this I wanted to show hatred but I just thought that kiss –melts- would be perfect there. I can just see everyones reactions in my head it would be a comical sight! I hope the Kiss melted you all like it did me. But as far as the Takuma, Kaname thing I had to do that I think they would be cute together, so I made them Exes! WHOOT! There will be other pairings in this story like TakumaxShiki and AidoxIchiru. MEEP! I am all excited for the next chapter. I have gotten a few questions about the levels of vampires by the way so I will just put it up real fast.

I have no clue if this is accurate or not but I just had to make it this way.

Level A- Purebloods of course

Level B- Nobles

Level C- These are the vampires that are made and the lower class born vampires. The ones that had been bitten they received their makers blood right after the bite so as not to fall into madness.

Level D- These are the Vampires both born and made that succumbs to insatiable Bloodlust when around Blood of course. So pretty much not much different than the Anima/Manga

Level E- These Vampires are of course the same. These ones are the Made Vampires only they have fallen into a madness that will only kill them slowly.

Well if any of you have any questions send me a message and I will try to reply to you all. Review please, they keep me writing. Thanks everyone

P.S. OH MY GOD 10 PAGES, AND 5,370 WORDS! Longest chapter I have written yet!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay on to the third chapter! Weeeeeee! I am aiming for 6,000 words in this one but if I can't do it so well, after all I would rather it be decently written than reach the length I want. So this chapter will be getting Kaname and Zero together pretty much and it will also push along the plot. Maybe Takuma and Shiki will start dating. Oh in a perfect world all Animes would be Yaoi and I would own them all. Muahahahahahahah! :] Oh by the way, since I do not know the name of the HA President I will call him Mino Harona, or as the Japanese say it Harona Mino.

~Kaname~

The bell had just rung symbolizing the end of class for us. I had to compose myself enough so that I would not run out of the room to Zero. I let the nobles walk ahead of me so that I would be able to grab Zero without anyone noticing. _Perfect! For once everything is going as planned. _

The doors leading to the walkway to the Dorm opened to reveal a happy Yuuki, a distant Ichiru, and a charming yet angry Zero. My heart began to pound in my ears all I could do was hope this worked. The nobles continued walking down to be flanks on both sides by Yuuki and Ichiru. Zero fell in behind me when I began following them again.

I was about ready to jump around in happiness. Everything was going perfectly just a little farther along the path and then I can grab him. I started to slow down to distance us from the rest of the group. When I reached another path I turned around quickly. I grabbed his forearm and laid a hand over his mouth to get him to stay silent and I pulled him along the other, narrower pathway.

He was struggling in my grip but I help on firmly. He was so striking even in the dim light; his beauty just took my breath away. When he had stopped moving I took my hand away from his mouth. He stayed silent but he would not meet my gaze. A light blush had settled itself across his cheeks. I leaned down wanting to capture his lips with mine, but he pulled away. When he did so my thigh nudged his legs apart and then I felt it. His arousal so evident, so enticing. His cheeks darkened another hue of red.

Taking the hint I released him. Finally he met my gaze. The beauty of his eyes never failed to captivate me. Those lilac pools held so many emotions, that it was very painful to watch that sorrow swim around. I reached my thumb up to brush his cheek, before I did so I took my hand away and laid it on his shoulder. "Zero, please listen to me. I am very sorry for what happened. Give me a chance to prove to you that I care about you. Even though you and I just met the mark is pulling us together, I know you feel it too."

He gulped and looked away in uncertainty. I was able to tell he was thinking, and thinking hard about what I had said. He was wondering if he should give me another chance or not. After a few agonizingly slow minutes his face set in determination. He had made up his mind. He met my gaze again; I held my breath waiting for his answer. Then I heard it, a soft yet serious yes.

I released my breath and smiled brightly. I really wanted to break out into a dance but I did not do that, because I was afraid that Zero would retract his answer. "Then spend the night with me. Come into town with me."

"What would we do in town, Kaname? I mean not much is open at midnight."

I smiled "For a Pureblood anything can be open, but I was thinking we could go out to eat perhaps see a movie. Unless, you wanted to do something else, whatever you want to do it is up to you." I knew I was close to babbling but I didn't care. I just wanted Zero to come with me.

He was uncertain, I could tell he was looking for any hidden agenda, but I knew he would not find one. "Okay we can go into town. I would like to eat first though, and then maybe we could see a play or go listen to some music. I am up for anything really. I just," he paused as if he was afraid of something, "want to spend time with you. " I smiled at Zero. He was so cute when he was unsure of himself. "I-I mean just so you can have the other chance I told you that you could have."

"Okay Zero, if you say so. Come on lets go." I grabbed his hand and led him down to the main gate leading into the Academy lands. A limo was already at the gate waiting for us. I silently thanked Takuma and his wonderful intuition.

Zero didn't seem too shocked to see the limo there waiting for them, in fact he didn't look shocked at all. Perhaps he knew I would do something like this. I frowned, then why did he agree if he knew. Had he talked to Takuma? No, maybe it is because he needs things for the ritual and he figures I will give them to him. _Okay, if he asks me for the ritual items in two weeks' time I will give them to him. I just hope this works._

~Zero~

I was utterly confused. I had admitted to Kaname that I wanted to spend time with him and now I was following him to a limo that would take us to town to do whatever I wanted to do. I had only wanted to ask him for the items I needed to break this mark. Joke was on me I guess. I followed Kaname, even though I could pull back at any time, but for some reason I was drawn towards him. I had every reason to pull back but I could not bring myself to do it.

Being here with Kaname just felt right, it made me feel so warm. When he pulled me into the limo I did not complain. In face I moved as close to him as I could and I practically cuddled against him. I felt so weak in that moment. It was as if I was a puppy dog following its owner around everywhere.

Yet I did not care, I felt warm, Kaname was warm. I stole a glance at Kaname, he was looking out the window but he was relaxed. His arm lay across the back of the seat aver my shoulders but not touching them. I was wondering how he would react if I were to entwine my fingers with his. Mid thought Kaname looked at me, as if he had sensed my eyes boring holes into the side of his head.

I gulped. The look he gave me was absolutely scorching. If looks could kill I would be the first to die of a passionate gaze. I practically melted right there. _If he keeps looking at me like that I think I will faint!_ He smiled, not charmingly or seductively but mischievously. The look scared me, it looked like he was imagining how I would taste, and when he spoke I was proven right. "Ahh, Zero you smell delectable." He dipped his head down to the crook of my neck and inhaled. "It is intoxicating, but I wonder if you taste as good as you smell."

I thought my blood would run cold, but no, I actually felt feverish! Was it me or was it getting HOT in here. Kaname was looking at me, our lips only centimeters apart, expectantly. I was tripping over my own tongue, I had to spit something out and fast, but I did not want to sound stupid. _Come on Zero, think man, think!_ Sadly though when I actually opened my mouth to speak noting intelligent came out, instead all that came out were words that made gibberish sentences. "I, uh, uhm, I. Well, hmm. Kaname. Hmm wouldn't you. Uhm, I am just going to be quiet now."

Kaname was on the verge of laughing. I turned my head to pout but my chin was caught by Kanames' long lithe fingers. He tilted my head back towards him and sighed. "Do not pout my Princess. It is unbecoming of you, even though you look very cute when you do so."

My jaw hit the floor. He had just called me a princess. I was angered by his gall do to such a thing. In the back of my mind I had a little niggle that told me that I was being childish. Then for some reason I had saw and heard a miniature Yagari-sensei that began to reprimand me. _Do not be foolish Zero, this man is teasing you. Where has your unbelievable wit gone? Did it go down the drain when you decided to break off from the HA?_ My little Yagari was telling the truth but I could not get over the fact that he had called me a Princess!

My silent rant was interrupted by a harmonic laugh. I turned to see Kaname staring at me with obvious humor in his eyes. My anger faded, of course he was only teasing me but it was kind of wounded my pride. In the end though I gave in and snuggled back up against him. "So I take it you forgive me?"

I looked up at Kaname and laughed. "Yes, but only this once." I winked at him letting him know that I was teasing him. "One question though, why did you chose to call me Princess?"

"Well when Yuuki said I treated you like a Princess it kind of stuck. I guess I see you as my own personal Sleeping Beauty now." He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "You will always be my Sleeping Beauty Zero. Do me a favor and don't ever forget that fact." I was surprised by his answer but it was a pleasant surprise. I let my eyes flit shut and then I felt it. Those strong and defined arms wrap around me. Kaname had turned caddie corner in the seat so that he could pull me up onto his lap. I laid my head against his chest and soon fell into a deep slumber.

~Kaname~

We had arrived in town about an hour ago but Zero was so calm and peaceful like this. I could not bring myself to wake the slumbering boy so here I sat, clinging to him as he slept. It made my heart ache all over again. I could only think about keeping him by my side I just had to woo him, maybe this fondness would become love if he and I were on good terms. I sighed it was about 3 in the morning and I needed him to wake up. I did not just want this to be our night together, but I refused to wake him.

I settled back into my seat and watched Zero. His sinfully long eye lashes rested against his pale flesh. His silver hair fell like an angels halo around the top of his head. It was a beautiful sight, and one that I committed to memory. If I would lose him I wanted to remember him as he was now.

Innocent and beautiful.

Soft and strong.

Standoffish and kind.

My heart was pounding hard in my throat, tears stung my eyes, the thought of losing him was so overwhelming that even here in his company, with him snuggled against me, was threating my composure. I felt him stir and I practically jumped out of my skin. I wanted him to stay like this but I also wanted him awake. I just sat there, very still, he moved again. This time he moved his hand up to brush the hair away from his face.

I watched him as he slowly opened his eyes. The confusion in his eyes slowly faded as he became more aware. The charming Silverette sat upright like I had scolded him. "Don't worry Zero I did not do anything." Zero gave me a look that said he did not believe me, I frowned.

"Okay. How long have I been asleep?"

"Oh, just about an hour and a half. I didn't want to wake you so I let you sleep." I got out of the limo. Straightening out my clothes I walked to the other side of the limo to open the door for him. When I did so Zero almost fell from his seat luckily I caught him just before he hit the pavement. "Careful Zero, don't hurt yourself. Now come on I know you should be hungry by now." He nodded and stood up. I was unsure of where to take him to eat so I let him take the lead.

We walked through the winding streets of the town and just when I thought I was getting lost we stopped in front of a small building. I looked closer to see people eating inside; apparently this was where he wished to dine. I followed him inside. I looked around to take in the modest atmosphere; there were tables with red and white checkered table cloths. There were two lines, one to order and one to pick up said order.

Feeling very uncomfortable I joined him in line. I let him order and chose where we sat. He chose a booth near the back of the restaurant and slid into his seat. I rebalanced my weight and cast a look at the seats. I wanted to sit by him in booth but I took the one across from him instead.

~Zero~

I was pulling chicken from the bucket when I saw Kaname. He looked so unsure of himself. He hadn't even taken a paper plate or any of the food. I sighed and put a few pieces of fried chicken on the plate for him. I also put a few heaping scoops of mashed potatoes and gravy on the plate for him. I almost laughed at his uncertainty; apparently he had never been in a fast food restaurant before.

I pushed it over to him, handed him a plastic spoon and sat back to watch him. His uncertainty was pretty entertaining. He looked up at me, back to the food then back to me. I rolled my eyes at him. "Kaname eat the food with your fingers."

"Uhm, okay." I watched him closely as he picked up a piece of chicken and pulled it up to his mouth. He sighed then slowly bit into the crispy flesh. His face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Wow, this is good."

"I know now eat." I chuckled and began to eat my food again. We continued to talk throughout the meal about menial things. All in all it was quite enjoyable. When I had finished my food I sat back and licked my fingers. Kaname was looking at me with intrigue.

His hand had paused midway to the napkins. I reached over for one myself when done licking my fingers and wiped my hands. "Well are you going to wipe your hands or just sit there?" Kaname stiffened and picked up a napkin and wiped his hands. I stood and grabbed his hands to leave with him.

~Kaname~

My head spun when Zero grabbed my hand to lead me out behind him. Taking a chance I entwined my fingers with his. I began to drag him behind me to a secluded area, or what seemed like a secluded area. What Zero didn't know was that I had something planned for him in this particular area.

He struggled against my pull for a few moments then came with me willingly. When we were deep enough in the area sparkling lights turned on. Lights up in the trees and in the bushes. Roses and all different kinds of flowers surrounded us. I looked up and blinked and looked at Zero.

I tugged on Zeros arm without force. To my own surprise he complied and came closer to me willingly. I wrapped my arms around him. My heart had swollen and leapt up to my throat. I could not talk past the lump that had formed there so instead I dipped my head down and pressed my lips against Zeros.

I did not put passion into the kiss, I did not make it urgent but I did make it show all of the care that I held for this charming boy. I pulled back and looked down at Zero. Those twinkling lights all around us highlighted his facial features and hair. I reached up and took a lock of that hair and twirled it around my finger. It was so soft, like I imagined Zero would be if he accepted me.

Believing I had calmed down enough to speak I opened my mouth just to be proven wrong. I closed my mouth once more and cleared my throat. "Z-Zero, I have something to ask you." He nodded at me for me to continue speaking. Taking this as a good sign I did as he implicated. "I know we have just met, and I also know that I have wronged you in that short time. I just want you to keep an open mind to what I am about to tell and ask you. I know for a fact that I care deeply for you and that given the opportunity I believe that it will grow into something more. I hope so because you are so charming and beautiful that I just want to love you with everything I have in me. So I am going to ask you for you to give me the chance to do so."

"Kaname I told you I would give you another chance you do not have to ask me again." He chuckled deep in his chest. He laid his head on my right shoulder in assurance. Just as I thought he would, he misunderstood me.

"No Zero listen you do not understand. When I was holding you in that limo and you were sleeping so peacefully I knew one thing. That I would rather die than see you hurt and to let you go. So I made some phone calls and set this whole thing up. But what I want from you now is more serious than a second chance." I gulped and began to shuffle nervously. Pushing him back far enough to look at me square in the eye I spoke once more. "What I want to ask you is if you would do me the honor of being my boyfriend."

There it was out and I could not take it back. I had just given Zero a chance to rip my heart out and stomp all over it. I just prayed that he would not do such a thing to me. I could not breathe while I waited for his answer. Those few moments between my question and his answer seemed like an eternity as I waited for his refusal. Thud…Thud…Thud…Thud. My heart was pounding in my ears.

Zero leaned into my chest. He was breathing heavily and it unnerved me. One of his arms snaked its way around my neck and the fingers entwined in my hair. My heart stopped. What was he doing? I gasped when Zero burrowed in my chest. I felt my shirt get wet. I realized that my Zero was crying. I panicked; I did not mean to make him cry. "No, please do not cry my Sleeping Beauty."

He pulled away from me. The look that he gave me was so sweet that I nearly cried myself. He laid his hands on both sides of my face and leaned in quickly. His lips melded with mine in a hot and searing kiss. I was too shocked to respond to his eager lips right away but soon I was pulled in by him. His scent was wrapping around me bringing me to emotional heights I had never reached before.

I wrapped my arms around his narrow waist and pulled him closer to me. Our body matched mine, making us seem like one person, one entity, one soul. His tongue ran along my lower lip demanding entry. My heart skipped a beat as I complied. It popped into my mouth dancing with my own tongue. It demanded dominance within this domain. It explored every nuance of the dark cavern that was my mouth. A hot shiver ran up my spine while our breaths mingled. He was the one to pull away and I followed, begging him silently to keep kissing me.

We both had to catch our breath after that arousing kiss. Our bodies still pressed together made known both of our lust. Taking a chance I pressed my hands up under his shirt to explore his tantalizing stomach. His breath hitched and I could tell that he was enjoying this. I ran a hot trail of sizzling kisses from his shoulder to jaw line. He just tasted so good; my mind began to wander to other things I wished to do to him.

With great effort I pulled away and looked back down to him. His lilac eyes were glazed with lust. The look he gave me made my erection twitch with need and want. _Come on Kaname, get the answer first. _

Again I leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Well, will you be my boyfriend Zero?"

"Kaname, kiss me and I will tell you." I did not feel the need to argue with his request. Unceremoniously I meshed our lips once more. Zero moaned against my lips as I nibbled on his lower lip. Both of our common sense flew out the window.

When he needed a breath he pulled back just enough to speak. His lips were still close enough to brush against mine. As he spoke they did so sending a delightful shiver up and then back down my spine. "The answer is yes Kaname. I would be delighted to be your boyfriend."

~Zero~

Shock. I was shocked. I had just told Kaname that I would be his boyfriend after a hot and damned sexy make-out session in the middle of a park. It was a secluded area in the park mind you but still it was a public place. Hell that didn't even bother me much, what bothered me was that I wanted more than a make-out session.

"Then will you spend the night with me here in town?"

I gulped and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Only if you will promise me something." I watched him to make sure he was listening. I had his utter attention. _Perfect. "_I want you to fuck me Kaname."

I pulled back to look at him straight on, I Just had to see how he would react to what I had just said. I was rewarded when his eyes got big. They got big enough to practically pop out of his head. I was really enjoying this, but I was not kidding when I told him that. Right now I had an erection that was painful.  
>I bit my lip hoping for his answer to be a yes.<p>

"Okay Zero. If that is really what you want" I nodded in eager anticipation. Tonight I was going to lose my virginity.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time~~~~~~~~~Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Kaname~

We had stopped at a small store to get some lube for what we had planned tonight. I was kind of nervous with his request but I did want him to sleep with me tonight, and I definitely wanted to make love to him but maybe we shouldn't do this so soon.

Zero was pulling me along to a hotel about a block away and all I could do was follow him in a half dazed state. He was so eager for this. It was as if he was perfectly ready for me to be in him. What I didn't know though was so far no one was pegged as an uke or a seme. I would prefer to be in his tight sheath but Zero seemed like he would like to enter me. I shivered at that idea, not in disgust, but in definite want.

We arrived at the hotel and quickly went up to our room. I was anticipating what was to happen. Hell I was practically bouncing off of the walls. I was having a hard time unlocking the door because of my eagerness.

Zero pressed up against me making me drop the keys to the door. I felt his arousal pressed up against the back of my thigh. I could not think long enough to understand what was happening.

He reached around and pressed his hand against my own arousal causing my legs to become gelatin. "Z-Zer- ohhh!" He unlocked the door with the keys that I had dropped. I fell forward into the room. I landed on my hands and knees in front of him. He closed the door quickly and bent over me.

I gulped. The charming boy reached around and quickly undid my pants and pulled them down releasing my twitching erection. His hand wrapped around it and slowly tugged on it causing a delightful friction. "What do you want me to do to you Kaname? Do you want me inside of you or do you want to be inside of me?"

"Zero! Don't make me beg. Just-Just fuck me already!" I turned to face him; the glint in his eyes told me all I needed to know. He had no intention of letting me be the seme right now. I moaned in bliss as he tugged more forcefully on my cock.

A finger was shoved in front of my mouth and then I heard the husky order to suck on it. I did so making sure to get it were enough for it to slide into me easily.

The finger that I had just sucked on was now at my entrance, teasing it, rubbing it, making it open up enough for that tantalizing finger to enter. Slowly Zero wiggled that long tapering digit into me. My body tensed in slight pain but soon enough it faded. I wiggled my bottom letting him know to go on. Another digit was shoved into me forcefully enticing a loud moan from me.

~Zero~

The tights hot cavern that was covering my fingers was so inviting. I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out the small bottle of lube that we had bought not even an hour before. I opened it and squeezed a little on the rest of my fingers so that one more would slide into Kaname easily.

The third finger slid in with very little difficulty. I knew I had to prep Kaname well but he was in pain. I paused to let his body get used to the invasion. Soon enough he was rocking his body against my hand. I took the hint and began to move my fingers apart in a scissoring motion. Soft moans of pleasure tumbled from Kanames' mouth as I prepared his body.

I worked to undo my own pants with one hand, I fumbled for a while but I got it. The lube was right by me and I knew I would need more so that my own painful arousal would enter him without much pain. I slid my digits out of his body. I stepped out of my skinny jeans and finally used some lube on my erection. "Undress for me Kaname."

I watched as he sat back on his heels and slid his shirt off, revealing a very yummy looking body. Now that he was completely undressed I was ready for him. What I did not expect was for him to stand up and take off my shirt too. Though it was unexpected it was very satisfying.

I reached for him and shoved him against a wall. Our erections brushed together in a delightful way. My mind was spinning out of control. I had to get in him before I burst. All ceremony was lost when I forced him to wrap a leg around my waist. I lined up my cock with the entrance to his body. I felt him tense against my boy in anticipation.

I slammed my cock into him. I felt his body give way for me, his body was squeezing me so wonderfully. I had to stop for him to get used to the intrusion. His own breath was coming in shallow bursts.

He lifted his other leg and wrapped it around my waist. Now that I was holding all of his weight I was forced deeper into him. I moaned in bliss. This was brilliant, I was so glad that I had given into my instincts. Kaname forced another moan from me when he moved against me.

I pulled out of him so that the head of my cock was left in him. His body tightened, trying to keep me inside. I loved watching him squirm in my arms. Soft mewls fell from his lips like a waterfall.

~Kaname~

The wall that I was being pressed against was cold. The cock that was in me was creating a delicious friction. Zero was driving me insane with how he paused. I began to wiggle against him. "Damn it Zero. Quit teasing me."

It was then that he began to pump in and out of me at a pace that made my head spin. My eyes rolled into the back of my head in ecstasy. Zeros scent was a mix of arousal and lilac. It smelled so delicious that my mouth watered.

I clutched at Zeros back while he pressed on of his hands against the wall to balance us and the other to hold on to my waist. My stomach clenched. I was close to pure bliss, just a little more. "Nuh, harder!"

~Zero~

Kaname was squeezing me. I listened to his demand and began to pound in and out of him with little rhythm. Everything we were doing was so animalistic. Just a few hours ago I would have shunned this but now I would not think of pushing this away.

I leaned down and started to nibble on Kanames' ear lobe. Moving down I left a trail of warm, soft kisses. I was hoping to push him over the edge but none of this did so. A grin spread across my face.

I leaned down to his hardened nipples. Looking up at him to see the shock and bliss mixed on his face I ran my tongue around that succulent peak. When I heard his moan I knew that this would be the thing to push him over the edge into blinding ecstasy. So I latched onto the thing that I was teasing.

Sucking on his sensitive nipple and thrusting into him in a wild manner did what I hoped for. I felt his seed spread across my flesh. The muscles within his body were clenching and releasing in a very stimulating way. They were milking me, tempting me into the void of orgasmic wonder. I grit my teeth, wanting to hold on for just a little longer but I lost it. I shot deep within Kanames' body.

Finally we were sated and exhausted.

I held onto Kaname and slowly stumbled to the bed. I fell on top of Kaname, still in him. I went to pull out when he whined for me to stay in him. I did not want to disappoint so I carefully turned him around so that his back was pressed against my chest.

I moved both of us into a more comfortable position so that we could sleep. Kanames' hair was fanned around him, begging me to touch it. I gave in to my impulse and wrapped a lock around my index finger. Everything was so peaceful right now; I could almost imagine that everything was normal.

I lay there for a long time just twirling that soft hair around my finger. This whole thing was just going way too fast for me. My head was spinning after all that had happened.

A fog began to sweep over me. Soon the darkness of sleep engulfed me. Dreams of Kaname and my old family haunted me.

~Kaname~

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed, with very familiar arms wrapped around me. My head was still spinning from what happened last night. I slowly moved away from Zero so as not to wake him. I stood and winced, apparently things went more animalistic than I thought.

I walked to gather my clothes on the floor. Turning I caught sight of Zero laying in the bed. His long legs were entwined with the sheets, his hair was fanned around him, he looked so beautiful, so ethereal. My breath caught in my throat, silently I sent a prayer to thank god for this opportunity. Quietly I walked to the bathroom and slowly shut the door.

The bathroom was small but not too small. It was awkward moving around in this tiny space, but I managed to turn on the bath water. For this tiny bathroom the bathtub was huge, I bet it was able to hold four people comfortably.

When the water had filled the large garden tub I slid into the steaming water with a contented sigh. I let my eyes flit shut just enjoying the very welcomed hot water engulfing my limbs. I slid down further in the water covering my face up to my nose.

I did not notice the bathroom door open and shut with a soft thud but I did notice another body sliding in the water over mine. My eyes snapped open. Zero was sitting on my lap with his back to my chest. I pulled him closer to me and pressed my lips to the crook of his neck. His scent was faint but it was noticeable to me and if I paid enough attention I was able to smell my own scent lingering on his skin.

"Mmmm, Kaname quit it I'm still tired." He wiggled against me to get more comfortable. He laid his head back against my shoulder. I was enjoying this moment but I knew we had to get ready to head back to the Academy.

Unwillingly I pushed Zero off of me. "Come on we need to go back to school.

"Uhn, no let's stay here for a little while longer. Pleaseeee." I raised my eyebrow at him, yesterday if I had to bet on the least likely thing that would happen to me this right here would have been it. _Should I agree?_ I bit my lip in an unsure way.

Shaking my head I went to get out of the tub just to be pulled back in by Zero. A low chuckle rumbled deep in my chest. I was glad to see that he wasn't regretting what we did last night. After all he was the one that brought it up and carried through with his request. I shivered in remembrance of what went on last night.

"Zero come on we can't stay here." I tried to wiggle out once again but he held onto me for dear life. He was holding me in the bathtub, not letting me out until I agreed to stay with him for a little while longer. I sighed, knowing I would give in to him in a moment I tried one last time to get out. Not surprised that he held me in my spot I just gave in.

_Okay, well I am in a very odd position._ "Fine Zero, I will stay, but only for a little while longer." I looked at him to see a smile spread across his face. I reached up and brushed the back of my hand across his soft cheek. "You are beautiful when you smile. Has anyone ever told you that?"

He cast a confused look my way and at that point I knew that no one had ever told him that. "No, honestly I've never really had anyone compliment me."

"Well, you deserve to be complimented. Now come on we need to get dressed and head back to the Academy now." He deflated but got out of the tub and held out his hand to help me out. I smiled at his consideration and let him help me. We both wrapped ourselves in towels. He left the room to put his clothes back on while I dressed in the bathroom.

I exited after dressing and saw that he was also done. Unable to help myself I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and set my chin on his shoulder. I whispered in his ear softly letting my breath tickle his flesh. "Tell me did you enjoy our night together?"

"Y-Yes I did Kaname. We should go now."

"Mmmmmkay." We both turned and walked to the door trying to ignore how we had entered last night. I opened the Oak lined door and let him leave first.

~Zero~

As we exited the hotel building my shoulder brushed against Kaname sending an electric current shooting through my body. A limo was waiting for us outside, I was disappointed that I could not spend more time with Kaname but I knew that I could see him at any time. I slid into the limo with Kaname and leaned against him. I got comfortable in the seat to endure the long hour ride back to the school.

~Stranger~

I watched the Vampire and Ex-Hunter enter the hotel last night and now I sat across the street watching them leave. _Good, it looks like they have gotten together. _I picked up my cell phone and dialed the number for the Hunter Academy's President. "Hello, yes it's me. I just watched them leave from a hotel here in town a minute ago."

"Good everything is going according to plan. Keep an eye on them and don't get caught spying. Soon my hunters and I, but mostly I, will have control of the Vampires."

"Yea, yea, yea, I get it now I need to go before they get back to the school and Kaname realizes I am not in the Dorm." Clicking the phone shut I looked around me. No one was around, or close enough to see me take off in a blinding speed. At this point I was running so fast that to a human I would be a blur.

I would reach the Moon Dorm in about forty-five minutes. Just before Kaname would be arriving. _Perfect, everything is going as planned._

Well I did it, I capped 6,500 words and boy am I tired. I know that there was not a lot of plot moving going on but it had to be this way and I swear to you it will all play out. Oh and I would also like to know if any of you have been able to guess who the stranger in this chapter is. Message me your answer peeps!


	4. Chapter 4

Okayyyyyy helllooooooo everyone! Sorry I have been sooooo late on updating but I was WAITING FOR 5 REVIEWS! Which I never got but I figured I hated how often authors make me wait so I decided not to be absolutely evil and do that to yens. But honestly I would enjoy more reviews! It is my fuel, my inspiration if you will. After I update this time I will not update nonstop because I have a new writing project to work on… A zombie apocalypse novel for my mother… (The pain in the butt she is). But anyway I shall now unlock the portal I have hidden in my closet under lock and key and pull out thelovely Zero and Kaname and see how they think this story is fairing…. What do yall say to that? _hears lovelyfan girl shouts of joy and bliss encouraging me to do as I said) Ha ha ha OKAY HERE WE GO!

Me~So guys how do you like all this amazing yaoiness so far…

Zero~It makes me look like a pansy.

Kaname~ Shut your mouth Kiryu at least you pulled your gun on me at least… I however STILL look like a blubbering floundering idiot in the world of this girls pipe dreams…

Me~ Okay you two that's enough be nice to me right now or I shall lock you back in the closet… ~ignores girls squeals when they insult the story yet again and slowly shoves the hulking brutes back into my closet and locks the door shut!~

WHEW! Now that those two are stashed back in my secret closet I shall continue on with my story for all of you!

~Zero~

The limo dropped us off right at the gate of the Academy letting us walk back into the school. It would take at least forty five minutes to get back to my dorm because the school was so large but I was content enough to walk by Kaname for said time. It was then Yuuki pulled one of her beloved acrobat stunts and fell from the tree and landed next to the pureblood and I.

I noticed the large smile dancing on her face and then I noticed my mirror walked through the dense woods to stand by her a large smile also on his face. _Well this is going to be awkward as hell._ I stood a little straighter and put a small amount of space between Kaname and I when Yuuki pounced like a cat attacking its prey. I hit the ground with a small 'oof' and groaned. "Really Yuuki what are you doing to me!"

She was already babbling so quickly that I was only able to make out a couple phrases here and there. "You two. Inyaoi heaven… yens dating… fucked?" The last word I caught was what caught my attention. Finally Ichiru intervened ending my confusion.

"She asked if you two fucked, Oni-San! Tell me I am curious too you wanted to ditch him a little bit ago but now you spent the entire night away with him and you come back with a glow like a pregnant woman!"

I sputtered and gaped like a fish out of water. No matter how often I opened my mouth to speak no words flowed from my lips. Kaname stood to my left looking at me with a small grin on his face. He was holding back his laughter at how lewd my brother had just become. Finally I was able to kick my vocal cords into cooperating and was able to speak, though it came out as more of a high pitched girlish squeak. "What the fuck Ichiru! I spend one night away from you and you turn into a straight forward lewd man! Gosh you and Yuuki surprise me you have defiled her innocence! Plus you two do not need to know about my sex life or lack of one."

Yuuki and Ichiru looked at me with serious faces that spoke nothing of business and in a dead pan they both simultaneously said "Yep they fucked." I felt my face heat up at the obviousness of what had happened last night and pushed Yuuki off and stood. Not thinking I pressed my back against Kanames' chest and whined slowly about them being mean to me. Everyone around me, even Kaname, scoffed and began to laugh suddenly. I swear I was hitting a whole new shade of red and I was positive that if a Crayola representative saw me they would be offering me millions of dollars for the specific shade of red I was!

Still I loved these people but I started to walk and mutter under my breath about stupid friends and family thinking they know everything and having to know about every aspect of one's life. I did not stop but I was able to hear the three dorks following behind me making goofy jokes to one another but finally I hear Ichirus voice get serious. "Kaname look, you turned me and I don't care but I swear to kami if you lay one fang on my brother I will rip them out and surgically implant a silver needle in your ass so you can't regenerate. Then just for good measure I will rip your dick off as well." I turned abruptly ready to explode about how Ichiru should not be so foolish that he being turned was his own fault after all he had been the one to kiss me, but before a single syllable was uttered from me Kanames' hand was up and silencing me.

"I understand Ichiru and I will never bite him without his express permission. I would not want to displease you nor do I wish to lose him over a foolish mistake and I promise to you that I shall treat your brother with the utmost respect. After all, he is my princess." While I glared at Kaname Yuuki felt the need to ooh and ahhh over how adorable it was that I was being called princess now. Whereas my brother, who was not so nice decided to laugh his flat ass off. I scowled at him but decided to ignore him and focus my wrath upon the frustrating Pureblood that was looking at me in the most tempting way imaginable.

"Damn it Kaname I said for you not to call me that and I meant it I am innately male and you've been proved that so stop it."

Yuuki stopped ogling long enough to berate us." Oh both of you shut your facial features! Zero it is adorable and you know it so you'd better appreciate that he is being so kind to your or I will chop YOUR dick off and make you a female so you cannot fuss over the cute nickname Kaname has given you!"

I quickly turned and bolted before she could make good on that promise but I was aware of she, Kaname and Ichiru running after me yelling for me to slow my sorry ass down. I was able to chuckle under my breath because I knew full well that Kaname was able to catch up to me but he was restraining himself to make the others feel better about themselves, but eventually I had to stop running before I ran into the large sun dorms surrounding wall.

I waited for them to catch up and I was not surprised to see that Kaname was the only one who did not look rumpled, hot, or sweaty from that little run. _Ha! Okay so maybe little is under exaggerating! _It was horridly long and my legs felt weak from that run and I was still sore from the previous night so I turned and supported myself against Kaname "Guys I have to go and sleep for a little bit I will be at the gates to the Moon Dorm for class change over."

While Ichiru and Yuuki were content just to say okay Kaname had to pick me up bridal style to my chagrin and carry me through the hall into my dorm. I know how many looks I got I was able to feel the eyes boring into Kaname and I. "Put me down!." I whined and wiggled in his grip but finally when he showed no sign of letting me go I let up and settled against his chest.

~Kaname~

Zero snuggling into me and giving into my whim of whisking him off of his feet like a damsel in distress was highly comforting. While I heard his protests the squeals of Yuuki drove me on pressuring me to do something rash and I had so say that I loved it. He smelled divine and I never wanted to let him go so when I opened the door to his room and he made a move to get down I held fast. He scowled at me and I just gave him the goofiest grin I ever wore.

Unwilling to leave just yet I carried him to the bed and arranged us so that I was still holding him against me. "Kaname please let me go I have to sleep."

"Hmmm," I said in a sleepy way, "then sleep with me. I am exhausted." When Zero snuggled closer I was not complaining and soon enough he fell into a fast sleep. I watched him. He was so peaceful this way with his hair fanned around him and his sinfully long lashes resting against his cheeks. He really was a princess in his own right. For once I was happy to know that I was the prince in the fairy tale who found his beautiful princess. All I have to do now is make sure I never lose him now that I have him.

Soon the black hole that is named unconsciousness swallowed me whole whisking me into sweet dreams.

~Zero~

I woke up slowly and I recognized the scent that had engulfed me as well as the strong but lean arms. The body pressing against mine was also very familiar after all I had become intimately knowledgeable with it last night. As much as I wanted to drift back to sleep I wiggled out of the bed hoping that I didn't wake Kaname but when I turned to check I noticed his eyes were open and fully alert. I guess I wasn't as stealthy as I thought while I untangled from him. "Evening Kaname, time for us to get ready you have class today."

He sighed but got up and nodded "Yes I know I had Aido bring me a change of clothes." I turned to see the mentioned clothes on my desk. While I was uncomfortable knowing that he had invited another vampire into my room I was happy that he would not have to part ways with me for a while yet. I shook my head and grabbed a clean uniform from my dresser drawer and ran into the bathroom to bath quickly hoping you know who wouldn't take the liberty of joining me.

Knock…

Knock…

Knock…

Darn no such luck. I opened the door to a slightly amused Kaname. He took a step forward and I took one back I was able to note the tinge of red in his eyes. His eyes alone spoke loads of his lust it didn't help that his member left a nice bulge in his trousers._No no no no no we can't do this now!_

"K~Kaname n~no stop right there mister!" He didn't listen he was too much like a predator after his prey. I turned and hauled into the shower and shut the glass door leaning against hit to keep him out for a minute. I was definitely trapped but being as intelligent as I am surely I could think of a way out of this and then Bam the answer hit me like a ton of bricks. "Kaname if I am the princess then that means I am in control of your sex life and if you don't stop right now I will never let your member anywhere near me ever!."

I turned my head so I could see him flinch but he retorted. "Aw, Zero you had your chance to take me last night I think it's only fair I get to take you today."

In a dead pan I responded. "Sorry but your member will never find its way into me until I say so and if you try to take what you want I will make sure Ichiru follows through on the threat of ripping you lovely piece of anatomy off only ill make sure to shove it down your throat afterwards."

"Alright I give but may I please shower with you? I would like to see how scrumptious you look all wet and soapy." I sputtered for the millionth time today. I swear this is the third new shade of red today alone and I never used to blush but this Pureblood had me blushing like a schoolgirl.

"Fine but no funny business or I will follow through on my threat I have prefect duties I must fulfill protecting your ass or little Yuuki will have MY ass." Much to my displeasure I heard Kaname's deep rumbling chuckle. I turned around face flushed not only in anger but in embarrassment. "Hey she won't take kindly to me ditching her so either you get undressed and shower with me or you stay out there!" While I gave that mini rant I was undressing and throwing the clothes over the showers wall. I grinned brightly when my pants landed on Kanames' head. One leg covering half of his face the other dangling from the side of his head. While I was utterly amused he however looked rather displeased.

He grinned a moment later and undressed in a blink of an eye. I barely had time to squeak lightly before he was enclosed in the glass shower with me. While I had given him fair warning of no sex he had ignored said warning and had meme pressed up against the wall and was turning on warm water. The water started to splash against us while his warm erection was pressing into my lower back while he was trailing a long hot sizzling path of butterfly kissed down my jaw to my neck to my shoulder.

I swore under my breath and had to mentally reprimand my lower half which was trying to sneak _up_ on me if you know what I mean. I shoved against the wall hard enough that it threw Kaname off balance and against the other wall. I turned around and glared at him. "Damnit Kaname I said no and I mean it!" When I saw his defeated look I wavered a little. I mean would it be so bad to let him do what I did to him? I shook my head strengthening my resolve.

I didn't know what to do though while he was horny and defeated I knew what I had to do. Then an idea hit me. I slid over to him and pressed my body up against his and grabbed the soap. I lathered my hands and began to "clean" his body. I let my hands roam from his neck down to his shoulders and then continue drifting down his arms. Pressing my hands against his chest I stared to rub small circles. I let the water wash away the soap suds from his upper body and my hands so that I could look at Kanames' beautiful nipples. Last night they were delicious but right now they tempted me again. I flicked my tongue out and over one then the other teasing him.

When I had him squirming against me and the wall I stopped to look him in the eyes before slowly sinking to my knees. Water running over my body and face I adjusted my legs so that I was comfortable. This erotic sight before me tempted my member once again and I had to berate it mentally. I had a plan and I needed to stick to it.

~Kaname~

I was surprised by the change of events. A little bit ago I had been the one hunting Zero but now I was putty in his hands. I enjoyed watching Zero slide to his knees before me. What I was not expecting was when he reached up and turned off the warm water keeping the shower comfortably warm. Cold water hit me full on shocking me. I was sent running out of the glass enclosed shower. "Holy fuck Zero! What the hell was that for?"

Never had I spoken so callously but right now when I was freezing cold and trying to regain a bit of my dignity all eloquence flew out of the window. I turned to shoot a penetrating glare to Zero who was still in the shower practically passing out from laughing. His hands were wrapped around his midsection as if it hurt. No matter how funny it was to him I was rather displeased. "I said… hic… NO damn funny business…hic… but yet again…hic… you ignored….hic…me! God Kaname you should see your face it is…hic… priceless!" still glaring I went to the shower and reached in carefully so as not to get hit by the freezing cold spray, to pull Zero out of mentioned spray.

Unable to avoid the water I yelp when it hits my skin but when I feel how cold Zero is I quickly yank him out calling him a fool. "You shouldn't have stayed in there for so long Zero your skin is frozen." Slowly I reach up and brush my thumb against his blur tinged lips.

"Not my fault you went bolting out of there so fast that it made me nearly laugh to death. He presses his hands firmly against my chest and shoves me to the shower telling me to turn off the water while he dresses. I sigh and give in not happily might I add.

I sneak up to the door to the shower and open it. Cold air gushes around me lifting goose bumps where ever the icy tendrils touch my skin. I let my breath go in a short burst reach in and yank the knob to the cold water to the left shutting the ice shards from falling instantly. "That was harder than it had to be Kaname. You were acting like a super-secret ninja agent."

"Oh shush Zero that water was freezing." I turn just in time to get a mouth full of towel. Though I was thankful for the thought I was not thankful for him throwing it at my face. I mean seriously he had a thing with throwing things at me, my head in particular. Angrily I pulled the towel down and rigorously began rubbing my flesh trying to get some circulation back into my limbs.

Once I was happily warm enough to move without discomfort I started to pull on my night class uniform with care. Making sure each seam was directly centered down my body setting the tie straight, it was my OCD I had to look perfect. So when I turned to see Zero just yanking on his clothes without care it was enough to make me squeal like a little. I ran over ready to unruffled him but he fended off my attack. It seemed that he didn't care for his appearance as much as I did.

Though I know I know that I have always been raised to fuss over imperfections in the way I dress I look at him with awe and respect. How he managed to walk through the school each day and shove everyone but two other people away was beyond my comprehension. While I had always had to watch my back for untrustworthy beings I have always had people following me, scrutinizing me. It had always been exhausting but bred into me just because of who I was people looked for reasons to hate me. But this person, this angle, this human that framed the very essence of the moon himself was perfect without trying. Though prickly and anti-social he wasn't frowned upon by the other students by his messy yet neat appearance. I hated to admit it but I was jealous of him. I wanted such freedom.

"Kaname you look thoughtful. Are you okay?" I genuinely smile. Though he was prickly and anti-social he had a heart four sizes too big. It was refreshing to know that I had someone to worry about me. Unable to stand watching him fiddle with his tie for another minute I cross the room and quickly fix it in place for him letting him move it to fit his disheveled style after I tied it properly.

"I am perfectly fine Zero. Walk with me?"

"Of course I will walk with you! Come on before Yuuki has both our asses for being late." He grabs my hand and leads me back down out of the dorm and quickly to the Moon dorm. The fan girls all turn to Zero when he clears his throat and glares. Telling him with their eyes that they need to make a path for us to walk. They comply stunned that I am walking with Zero hands locked together in a silent ode to our closeness. Finally someone breaks the silence on our side and squeaks "Kaname~Sempai and Zero~Kun are so adorable walking together!"

All hell breaks loose in the moment that those words are uttered. Everyone is pressing in from all sides trying to get to me, touch me, trying to possess me. I begin to feel claustrophobic, the world starts to spin out of control, my sight goes fuzzy, my heart pounds in my ears.

The world goes black. I can hear Zero outside of me shouting holding onto me but I'm floating away high above whatever is happening. In this dream state I feel a little safer, like I can protect myself. Completely unaware that outside of my body Zero is turning homicidal slowly but surely.

I woke not long after I blacked out to a ring of nobles surrounding me and a very frightened looking Zero hovering over me. The screaming girls were gone, no longer pressing against me, no longer smothering me. Though they were still in the vicinity Ichiru and Yuuki were keeping them under control. Or as much control as they could.

Zero breathed a sigh of relief obviously glad I was awake and okay, but now I saw the anger take over his features. I reached up and cupped his cheek in my palm. Silently I told him to calm down and when I felt him relax his jaw under my hand I was the one to sigh in relief. _Crisis diverted_.

I shuffled in a way to stand and Zero shot up helping me. "Zero you can calm down I am not going to die where I stand." Everyone in the area bristled at the thought and the girls were looking at us in quiet awe. The tension was physically manifesting itself as if it was a demon crawling from the depths of the Earth to deliver its unwanted message to us. Zero turned to Yuuki and Ichiru and was obviously thinking.

"Guys get the damned fan girls out of here so we can get the night class to their classes." The other two prefects nodded and began ushering the others away with quiet but distinct commands. Although this whole situation was amusing in its own right it was also highly disturbing. "Kaname you will walk with us while we take the others to class but you will go back to your dorm and rest."

His voice was one of complete control. He wouldn't let the others know how deeply he cared but yet he couldn't see that with every action, with every word he proved his loyalty to me. "Excuse me Kiryu. Kaname~Sama will do no such thing. You act as if you actually hold the power to give him orders!"

I broke into this bickering casting a glare at Aido. I gave him his orders when he came here to begin with. Be nice to Zero or face my wrath. "Aido I believe that you have no power over him and I also believe that upon your arrival I gave you very clear and concise orders. Now hold your tongue and I will deliver your punishment later in the night." My aura had slowly changed giving off a deadly feel. It seemed that the mark on Zeros wrist felt it because I saw my beloved hunter cringe in pain. "Now Zero," my voice became soft as I spoke. Gently I reached out and grabbed him pulling him to my chest. "I really should go to class. I understand that you are worried over me but it was nothing truly. I am just claustrophobic."

There was a small grunt coming from Zero but he eventually gave in and told me it was okay. I smiled and pressed my lips to his forehead. It was like no one was there. It was just he and I but I was yanked roughly from that fantasy when I heard a girlish squeal and felt something collide with my back. I threw Zero forward jerking from the impact. I craned my head to see Yuuki clinging to my back. "AWWWWW! You and Zero are so CUTE!"

Zero guffawed in resignation but I chucked deep in my chest. "I agree that Zero is very cute. He is my beautiful Princess after all." Even though Yuuki was still attached to me I reached forward and grabbed Zeros hand pulling him closer to me. Quickly before he could escape I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed a kiss to his lips. That familiar pressure of him kissing back was delectable. Opening my mouth I let my tongue brush over his lips. He let out a guttural moan opening his mouth but I pulled back from the kiss far enough to speak. My lips were close enough to brush over his enticing shivers from him as I spoke. "You taste so good Zero."

He pulled back shivering and blushing at my comment. "T-thank y-y-you." Finally I felt the pressure form my back pull away and I heard someone behind me clear their throat. I turned ready to chew out whoever decided it was okay to ruin my moment with the beautiful Silverette. Noticing it was Takuma I snubbed my anger quickly and heard him tell me we were going to be severely late for class if I kept up my romantic antics. He was right and I knew it but I couldn't help but let out a sigh of frustration.

While I was content to hold onto Zero and walk he decided to put on his businessman act and stood a healthy distance away flanking the left side of the entourage of vampires. His brother Ichiru was behind us and Yuuki was to the right. Being the leader I couldn't dawdle behind and walk with the hunter because I had to lead them. I sighed, it was annoying having just got my Silverette to accept me partially and not be able to spend time with him. I knew I had to accept the fact that I had duties to fulfill and he had a life and friends to return to that wasn't a part of me from me but it was not an easy lump to swallow.

Feeling the need to look at him again I let my eyes wander over to him. Our eyes locked and my mouth fell open in a shock. I tore my eyes from that beautiful amethyst gaze.

The night was beautiful not to cold but not too hot and now that the moon was up it was full. It seemed that the rays from that large moon danced around us like little fairies within an enchanted forest. Fog swirled around our feet. It was eerie yet beautiful.

I was torn from my thoughts on the night by reaching the looming building where our classes were held. I had a niggling feeling deep in my gut that something was going to happen, that something _was_ happening. I held my hand up for everyone to stop.

~Zero~

Kaname was tense while holding his hand up for us to stop. It was then that I felt the stirring within the air. Something was off in the area but I could not put my finger on it. Then the aura hit me like a ton of bricks. A Pureblood was in front of us. Her Kimono fluttering around her in the soft breeze. That silver hair much like mine only longer was flying softly in the very breeze moving the Kimono that was covered in cherry blossoms. I gulped and reached for my gun that was hidden under my day class jacket.

She looks so much like me it was frightening. Her eyes were the same amethyst frosted color that mine were. I imagine if I was a female that I would look like her. Her gaze was strong and eerie. I looked away quickly and moved closer to Kaname, I would follow his lead. If he attacked I would attack as well.

"Kaname how have you been my fellow pureblood?"

"Shizuka, what business do you have here?"

The woman took several steps closer, slowly swaying as she did, it looked like she was going to blow away with the wind. "Oh Kaname I just came to share some knowledge."

"Fine, then tell me what you wish and then leave you are trespassing on my territory."

"Now, now, now Kaname no need to get all territorial. As for what I wish to tell you. I have heard that the Council and the Hunters Association are working together to take down all Purebloods, and the first on that list is you. After all you are the vampire king if you will. The only true pureblood left." Her eyes darted to me once more and I tensed up. This woman was eerily familiar and I could not place why. "As far as I could tell there is a noble very close to you that is working against you." She began to brush past us working her way through the crowd and down the walk way. It seemed that she was done speaking but we all turned to watch her leave. She finally paused and lifted the back of her hand in a gesture of passing. "Kaname if I were you I would watch my back very carefully. Only allow the one closest to you to protect it when you cannot. After all it's always the snake in the grass that kills us." I tensed as she turned and met my gaze. "As for you Zero, it was nice to see you again." She turned around once more and began that odd yet alluring gait. I heard her final farewell like a soft whisper on the wind.

We all stood there in shocked silence. Ichirus face was pale so being a good brother I walked up to him. In his hands was a good sized vile of blood. The dark crimson color hinted that it was a Vampires blood. But what vampire would give an ex hunter a vile of blood. I snatched it and opened it. Kaname was there in an instant taking a small drink of it. His eyes got wide and he held it to Ichiru and commanded him to drink it. As he did so I felt my own brothers Aura swell like a Purebloods. My eyes got wide. What was happening to my baby brother!

Everyone but Yuuki froze in place. She wasn't able to feel the building pressure in the area. Yuuki finally asked the question I was thinking. "What is happening here? You all are looking at Ichiru like he sprouted wings and a third head!"

Kaname was the one to turn and face her. He then looked at me and pulled us both into a tight embrace. "Agh, Kaname let me go and tell me what the fuck is happening to my brother." He obliged my request and opened his mouth to speak.

"Zero, Ichiru has been turned into a Pureblood." My jaw hit the ground. _Pureblood! What? How is that even possible!_ I began to freak out.

"He is a what! That's not possible he's always been a hunter. If he's a Pureblood then I should be one too! Yet here I am very clearly NOT a Pureblood!"

"Zero! Calm Down. It is possible to send a Purebloods powers into recession. But only the dormant Purebloods mother can break the dormancy." He stood there so serene but I was doing internal backflips.

"That would imply Shizuka was our mother." I stood and suddenly turned and bolted down the walk trying to catch up with her. Though it felt like an eternity since she had walked away I knew it was mere minutes. Plus it would take her awhile to get to the gate without using her vampiric speed. I sped up just a bit. My lungs burned my knees and thighs were on fire. Soon enough my efforts were rewarded and I saw her flowing hair dancing around a curve in the path. "Shizuka! Wait!" When I rounded the curve I bumped into the woman and nearly fell. I floundered rather ungracefully for a minute before she reached out and helped me regain my much needed balance.

"What can I do for you my boy?" A small smile graced her plump and rosy lips. It did wonders to light up her ever cruel looking eyes.

"Shizuka, are you my mother?" I blurted the question out before I could stop myself. I needed to know the answer. When I was younger I often thought that I looked nothing like my parents and often enough when they thought I wasn't looking I would see malice in their gaze. It hurt a lot then but to me I was still their son and they still acted like they loved me. If this woman turned out to be my true parents I would be changed forever.

In a blink of an eye she was embracing me. Her thin yet strong arms wrapped around my neck holding me tight. This was not an embrace of a lover but it did hold a form of love within it. That of a mother to her child, it was purely platonic.

"Yes. Yes, I am your mother

OHHHHHHHH! Looks like I am letting you all dangle off of a cliff with sharp jagged rocks at the bottom! What will come of this sudden turn of events? Who is working against the new pair? What is going on in my crazy little brain! I know many of you are asking. WHY WOULD YOU MAKE HER THEIR MOTHER! The answer is quite simple… In the anime she has the same hair and eyes and I imagine that would be what their mommy would look like but let's see what the regular anime Kaname and Zero think so far. After all they are our stars in this crazy little world.

Me~ OHHHH Zero Kaname what do ya think my beautifuls?

Kaname~ It was a large twist but I want to know who is working against me so I may smite them

Me~ Have no fear my beloved Pureblood all will be revealed in time

Zero~ I swear if you make me cry I will shoot you all…. Mark my words…. Better yet I should shoot you just for making my brother a Pureblood and making my mom that crazy bitch Shizuka

Shizuka~ Shut up boy! Blame your darned hunter parents for killing my beloved servant/ lover!

Zero~ Don't make me shoot your sorry ass your just lucky you are alive in the story!

Kaname~ Will you two be quiet I am trying to beat myself in chess here!

Me~ BE QUIET ALL OF YOU! I COMMAND IT! Zero I have no need for your threats. Shizuka no one asked for your input so get your skinny butt back into anime land and Kaname I said no chess for fighting with Zero earlier put it away!

Kaname~ Fine T,T

Zero~ THREATS! THEY ARE NOT THREATS ! THEY ARE PROMISES!

Shizuka~ Ya im in the story so I deserve a voice.

Me~ DAMN IT! Shizuka shut your facial features before I do so for you –she grumbles that a mere human has no power over her until I shove her back into my closet- Zero again I don't believe you would shoot me because you love me even though you don't want to admit it. Kaname, good boy you can play once but after you all get back into my closet. _plays marching music as the final two vampires trounce back into anime land and shut the door behind them-

Ahh now that that is over with I will end my rambling for now and will continue on the next chapter. Which I WAS going to make part o this one but as I continued writing I decided this was the perfect stop and it was busy enough so I am already half done with the next chapter! WHOOOHOOOOOO! Thanks to my bestest bud Yuruki14 who is another fanfic writer and helped my lazy butt finish this darned chapter! You alllllll should read her story Eternal Symphony cus its awesome. And Its on southpark! With the beloved Jew! And Kenny! :3 plus I'mtoo awesome to pass up on!


	5. Chapter 5

Well hello again everyone! First things First! _**REVIEW! I CAN"T IMPROVE WITHOUT FEED BACK! IT'S IMPORTANT TO US WRITERS! **_

Have NO fear! Chapter 5 is here! :3 (Stole this from my friend cus im not smart enough to think of funneh things myself!) Okay last chapter was a pretty important chapter as far as plot development goes so I think this one will pretty much just be a simple filler maybe some more plot development I have no clue thought because I never write outlines! I just post the chapters and then continue on with the story when I feel the need to write! And that is just because I am a major goober and am too lazy to dwell on the story (though its my precious)

Anyway obviously this AWESOME story is rated M for lemony goodness!, language, and violence which will come later.

I do NOT own the Vampire Knight amazingness! No matter how many times I pull them out of my closet to drool over I still do not own it T.T. If I did Yuuki would be with Ichiru. Ichiru would be NICE! Kaname and Zero would get the freak on in several places around the school. And Cross would tease him for doing the matress tango with the pureblood! :D THAT WOULD BE A PERFECT WORLD FOR MY PERVY LITTLE BRAIN!

Any whooooo onto the story my loves!

~Zero~

." I felt my arms entwine around her. She was the same height as I and it was comfortable holding her like this. In seconds water was pouring from my eyes. I was crying and he was doing the same, using my shoulder as a pillow for her to cry in. My suspicions were finally confirmed. I was not a hunter and my so called parents were not my actual parents. How they made me believe it and how they even got me was a story for another time. Right now I needed to cry and be held and comforted by my mother.

I slumped to the ground dragging the silver haired woman with me. We sat there in for what seemed like hours but was simply minutes crying and holding each other. I heard several different people come up behind us. I felt several pairs of arms snake around us . Ichiru, Kaname, Yuuki. My small hodge podge family was there with my mother in that moment, all helping me through my break down. I had been so strong for so long that when I finally was told that I didn't have to be the grown up anymore I was reduced to that little kid that walked in on the Hunters President killing my 'parents'. Now I had a new parent. One that loved me and knew who I was and who helped my brother break free and become what he was born to be.

One…

Two…

Three…

Four…

Five…

Five minutes passed, then ten, then fifteen and still we were there on that path. I still crying and my mother, Shizuka Hio, had calmed to comfort me and hold me closer. Her embrace became frantic once she had stopped crying. Like she was afraid to lose me and in a way I think she was afraid of that very thing. Finally I could cry no more, all my pain and suffering and hatred had flown out of me as my tears had. I felt rejuvenated. It was not a very dignified thing for me to do, break down like I had, but it was necessary. "Guys can you all get off. You guys are smothering me " Everyone laughed softly taking it as a 'yea touchy feely time is over now so get the fuck off'.

When I stood I helped up my… mother... She turned and caressed my face and pulled out my hand setting a silver rose with an amethyst color stem with blood red thorns in it. She then handed me a vile of blood, much larger than the one she had given Ichiru. She turned and pulled Ichiru to her turning him softly so his back to her. She took a red ribbon with a bell on it and tied his longer hair into a pony nub, then she embraced him tightly and turned once more to Kaname and Yuuki this time. "You young girl what is your name?"

"My name is Yuuki Cross Miss Hio."

"Yuuki stick close to my two boys be their friend, be their confidant, be their everything. I place a lot of trust in you do not betray me. And you Kaname, protect my Zero. Before I go you two I need to tell you why and how I lost you. The parents you grew up with were hunters that I had cursed for killing my husband Rido. The curse said that they would never be able to have children of their own but I was already pregnant so they decided to seek their revenge. They decided to steal you from me when you were just infants and so they did, but not before I bound your powers so that I could unlock them when I truly saw fit. I looked for years for you and finally I found you on the night that those hunters were killed by their own kind. Since then I have kept tabs on you and now you know the truth. I wish I could say more but here is something you need to know Zero. From the information I have the Council and Hunters Association plan are going to try and change you and use you as their master weapon. By using you to get to Kaname they will be able to rule the Vampire world. Also with your Hunter training you will be the strongest hunter ever, you would become their lapdog, killing anyone they saw fit. I have no clue who here is going against you two but be careful. Now I must leave before I am missed. I will speak to you soon my sons." We all walked with her to the gates.

I had to say I was sad to see her go. I wanted to stay with her for just a while longer. Get to know her and all but it seems that we couldn't, not yet anyway.

~Kaname~

I watched as Shizuka disappeared through the school gates. Tonight had definitely been interesting. First I get drenched in freezing water, then I pass out, then we find her, then Ichiru becomes a Pureblood, then she tells us that she was their mother all along and outlines a plot to over throw the Monarchy of the vampires. Indeed it was interesting that the Madly Blooming Princess turned out to be sane and very adequate in gathering information.

The information wasn't as important to me at this point as making sure my Silverette was okay. We both stood close together and watched until we could see no trace of her. Yuuki and Ichiru had departed after their final good byes. Zero was taking this the hardest out of the two after all. He had been trained as a hunter. Trained to hate vampires but yet he didn't hate them. He had put on a façade for the hunters, but here he was. Loving me, being not only my boyfriend but my lover and he is told he has a vampire mother. His head must be running around in circles. I know how it feels to have your world turned upside down in mere minutes.

I laid a hand on his shoulder gently. His whole body was shaking from the strain of the day. Tentatively I spoke. "Zero, are you okay?"

"N-No. I- will. Kaname hold me." He turned and pressed his chest against mine his head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and just held him. He began to cry, he tried to hide that face from me but I knew under my hands I could feel his body wrenching with the partially strangled sobs. It hurt to know that he was hurting. My heart was ready to break in two just for his sake but I had to be strong right now, just for him.

I picked him up bridal style. His head still buried into my shoulder, hiss arms were still wrapped around my neck. Carefully I carried him to his dorm like this for the second time that day. The first was full of joy and laughter but all of that earlier joy had fled the scene and now sorrow and despair filled my princess' heart. People were glancing our way, most likely the people who saw us earlier. How can someone go from happy to sad in a second I bet their wondering just that. I ignored them all and continued on to Zeros room when I got there I balanced him precariously on my knee and quickly opened the door so I could hold him correctly some more.

The other nobles were in class they all knew I would not be their again today so I was able to undress Zero and myself and pull him into my arms in his bed. I held him tightly as if id lose him by letting my arms fall lose. I held him while he cried, I just held him in general. "Zero?"

"Y-yes K-Kaname?"

"Everything will be alright. I will make sure of it.''

"I just don't understand how my 'parents' were able to lie to me f-for the twelve years I was with them! I loved them and it turns out that I wasn't even their son. How sick and twisted can two people be? Stealing the kids from the person who cursed you just because you wronged her, it just upsets me."

My arms tightened around him and I pressed my lips to the top of his head. Drinking in his delicious scent I pushed him back to look into his eyes. "I know it is wrong. I know it hurts you to know that your life has been a lie. But ask yourself this. What is family?"

"A group of people that love you unconditionally and you love unconditionally in return."

I smiled at his definition. At least he didn't say someone you share blood with. "And do you consider Yuuki family? Even though you share no blood with her she loves you the way you say family should. Do you consider Kaien your family? Even though you share no blood with him he was there for you when your family was killed. He took you in and raised you as his own."

He paused to think for a minute but I saw the smile dance on his lips. I got a small yes for an answer so we laid there for several more minutes. I was close to falling into the darkness of sleep but I heard his sleepy declaration. "I consider you my family as well." My heart flew to the highest parts of heaven and back to me. I felt light as a balloon. He told me he considered me family, it was the best thing I had heard all night. Unable to sleep I just laid there while his breathing evened out.

I laid there contentedly holding him and teetering on the brink of sleep again. It was a relief when it finally claimed me.

Colors danced around me in my dreams. Takuma was there surrounded by blood. I ran toward him but as much as I ran I could never reach him. It seemed that he was pulling away faster than I could catch up. Zero was pulled from my side. Abandoning Takuma I ran after him because I loved him. I searched and searched but I could never find him. The council was there with him. He was shackled and bloodied, dying on the ground before my eyes. They surprised me and cuffed me in hunter cuffs and pulled me from my dying Silverette. I screamed until I couldn't scream anymore. My shrieks of anguish made my throat bleed. Then I was drowning, drowning in my own blood.

I jerked awake covered in a cold sweat. Zero was still by my side sleeping peacefully. What was with that dream? I looked around at the bleak room. Zero never decorated. I wondered why that was the room was just so plain nothing but a bed a sink mirror and a small end table for clothes.

I shrugged away from the beautiful man I was sharing the bed with and went to the small sink to clean my face. I let the water run cold and splashed it across my face. It was refreshing to wash away the sweat from my face but I still felt dirty and uncomfortable.

Glancing back I made sure Zero was still sleeping and walked into his small bath room. The shower was glass enclosed and large enough for two people. I grabbed the towel handing over the glass and pulled it down setting it on the toilet. I turned back and set the water to warm. I climbed in after the water had heated enough and let the steam and rolling drops pound away my worries. My muscles relaxed as I lathered my body with the peach scented soap that Zero loved.

_How does he use this stuff but still smell like lilacs? _

The soap ran down my body in a small stream pooling at my feet. It was mesmerizing. So much that I didn't notice the door open a crack and the Silverette on the other side looking at me.

I shut the water off and climbed out draping the towel around my narrow hips. I felt much better. I did notice the door was cracked but I ignored it and walked out and dried my body. My hair was dripping so I dried it with a fury, not caring if it got tangled. I just wanted to climb into Zeros bed and snuggle up to him. The bed was out of my vision with how I was standing so when I turned around and saw a very awake and naked zero sitting in the most provocative way my cock practically jumped to attention.

He wiggled and made a mewling sound that sent shivers up my spine and made my mouth go dry. He lifted one hand and quirked his left index finger in a come hither motion. I took a calming breath trying not to look to desperate and strode over to him dropping the towel half way across. I stood by the side of the bed standing above Zero. My aura grew and swelled with my ever growing lust, my eyes became red with the ache in my groin. When Zero spoke to me his voice was pure sex. "Come get on the bed and lay back comfortably."

I gracefully scrambled to get on to the bed to obey him. He straddled my stomach hid buttocks pressing firmly down on me. He leaned down and whispered in my ear "Kaname you look so delicious. Hmmmm let's see if you taste as good as you look." He turned around so his large erection was in front of my eyes his head down at my own aching one. I felt the butterfly kissed he pressed from my belly button down my inner thing then back up to my cock. The kisses became more firm as he kissed his way up my shaft to the head. I was looking down at him. His tongue darted out and swirled around the slit then pressed on it. I let out a loud groan.

I went to thrust my hips forward but he used a hand to hold me down. I cursed internally. The way he was acting was so alluring and sexy it made me want to come from the sight alone. When his hot, slick moth engulfed the head of my cock my mind went fuzzy. I couldn't hold on to the thought process that I was running through. He slowly let his head sink down and I felt him hollow his cheeks around my shaft I lost control growling and groaning. Before he could stop me I thrust up but then his hand pushed me back and he grumbled around my cock not once removing his mouth from it. His hand snaked down to his own leaking erection and began to pump it. Slowly I felt his mouth follow the pace of his hand.

As the speed picked up I let out groans. Louder and louder each one became. I looked up at his ass. It was nice and plump and pale. The ring of muscles that I desperately wanted to pound into was clenching and unclenching. I leaned forward and dragged my tongue over it. I pressed my tongue into it gently. I felt his body tense over me he moaned several times giving me a delightful vibration. I pulled my head back and pressed a finger into his hole. Though it was dry and had to be painful he seemed to love it. I began to move it probing deeper and pulling back then thrusting it forward. He began to move his bottom against the digit and I took this as a welcome to a second. As I shoved it in I felt his body clench and begin to roll. He came. Spurting his seed all over the two of us. The feeling of his backside clenching my fingers as I continued moving them and the sight of him sucking me made me lose control. I tensed pressed upward and came deep and hard.

He continued sucking milking everything I had from me. I pulled my fingers back and out of him. He pulled his head up and away from my now limp cock with a popping sound. He collapsed on us sated and weak as a new born baby. I pulled him off of me and laid him on his back . I got up on wobbly legs and grabbed the town and cleaned him up first so that he could drift off to sleep. I cleaned myself off and climbed in next to him wide awake and content to just hold him. He looked at me and pressed a light kiss to my jawline and drifted off to sleep once more.

Hours passed before woke again. He looked up at me and I smiled down at him. "So what came over you earlier." A light blush graced his face. He had an almost ethereal glow and the color looked good on him. I wondered what he would look like with make up on. I began to drift off into fantasies of him cross dressing for me, maybe a maid's outfit or even a slutty gothic girl. I shook my head softly to bring myself away from thoughts like that. I did not need an erection right now.

"I-I saw you in the shower." He looked at me as if that explained everything. I raised an eyebrow for him to continue. "The sight of you in my shower, using my soap, wearing my towel, made me possessive."

I chucked and looked at him again. "Now that was a type of possessiveness I could get used to." I watched as the blush deepened and kissed his brow softly. "Get ready for classes I have to go back to my own dorm for now. I will see you at class change over." He nodded and untangled himself from my arms. I frowned slightly and got dressed. It felt like a part of me just broke away. I said a final good bye and walked out of the room while he was still dressing.

~Zero~

I was pulling on my shirt as Kaname left. Suddenly my room felt empty, barren without him here. I sighed, at least he stayed last night instead of going to classes. Thinking back on last night I realized that I may have over reacted. I broke down more than once and in front of Kaname, Yuuki and Ichiru. I stood looking at myself in the mirror trying to fix my tie. Finally I got it in place and left my room. The Dorm was so plain that it was sad compared to what I believed the Moon Dorm to look like.

My thought drifted from subject to subject as I walked to where I meet Yuuki and Ichiru. I felt a thump against my back and then small arms snaked their way around to my stomach where the fingers locked together keeping me in that hold. I saw Ichiru smirking as he pushed off the tree he was leaning against. "Hey big brother. Looks like you had a nice _rest._" His voice was dripping with sarcasm with the last word.

I stammered noticing my flesh warming up considerably. "What d-do you mean by that Ichiru."

The lump on my back squeezed me. "You and Kaname did the mattress tango again!"

Ichiru snickers and waved his had to me. "That is what I mean."

"Damn it you two! How did you guys know?" I wiggled away from Yuuki and she moved around and grabbed my brothers' hand. I squinted at them when they tried to hide their connection behind their backs.

Ichiru spoke first. "Because you had the I just had sex grin plastered on your face."

Yuuki spoke next after she wiped this positively evil grin off of her face. "Plus you were murmuring about how he,'' she paused to lick her lips and then continued, " tasted _so _good." My eyes flew open to the size of saucers, my mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. I had no clue what to say so when Yuuki pounced forward and leaned in to whisper in my ear I was scared. "Then how his fingers were so _long _and comforting _inside_ you." Every word she spoke made my eyes got wider. "How what you did last night was possibly the _hottest _thing ever. Hehehe. Jacking of for him and sucking him off? Then letting him finger your ass. You even said something about how the orgasm you had was the best ever. Oh! Yea you also said a few things about how he shot so much down your throat and how it was the best drink you could ever have."

"I-I-I. Oh my god! Yuuki when did you get so lewd! I thought you were supposed to be innocent and pure!"

My brother chuckled at me and I looked at him. "Zero she hasn't been _pure _in a few weeks."

Then suddenly something in my brain clicked. "Wait! Are you two together?"

"Look! Ichiru, your brother caught on! You know I love you Zero but you really are clueless."

"Hey wait Ichiru did you two have sex."

A smile played on his lips before he spoke. In a dead pan tone he said, "All night long." My eyes bulged again and I just started to walk. I did not need to know of his sex life with Yuuki. As long as they were happy I would be happy for them. I swore under my breath when my I caught my foot in a crack in the pavement. I turned and glared, the blasted thing nearly tripped me. I turned and continued to huff to the Academics building. Yuuki and Ichiru followed me speaking loudly of my sex life as if I wasn't there and we weren't at school. If the blaster fan girls found out that not only was I dating Kaname but I was _ fucking _him all hell would break loose.

The Academics building where all classes were held was large and ornate. The classrooms were arranged like a colleges rooms. Large auditorium style rooms that held easily a hundred students each. I took my seat behind Yuuki who took her seat in between Yori and my brother. The teacher Sori Oji took his place at the front of his room. Slowly he called out the names one by one. Quiet and loud voices confirmed that the person the name belonged to was in the room on time.

He began to drone on about some sort of mathematical theorem. I tuned him out. How I managed to stay as the top person in the class baffled me. I rarely paid attention and when I did I found myself wishing I hadn't because it was a waste of time. A paper slid across my desk with neat hand writing on it. It was Yuukis' beautiful cursive that was scrawled across the paper.

_Pay attention for once Zero. I hear later in the day the teacher is going to be giving us a huge announcement. I mean it Zero I won't have you asking for notes later on in the year… Again… _

Offended I scrawled a quick reply to her. _ I never ask you for notes. You never take them anyway._ I set the paper on the top of her head and it fell onto the desk when she reached down. Usually I wouldn't listen to her but I tuned back into the class room about an hour after math was over.

"…Guests will be helping you with this project. You will all have to choose a member from the night class and have their help writing a ten page report on a great author. You both will present it to the class by power point. Each of you will take one full class period because you will be 'teaching' your peers on this person." I groaned when the night class began to file in and down to the front. Kaname glanced to me and smiled. My face flushed and Yuuki snickered in front of me before I flicked the back of her head.

"Ouch Zero!" I sat back with a smug smile. Until I met Kanames' eyes. My smile fell when I saw the hidden panic in those chocolate brown eyes. I sent a silent prayer to Kami that he would be okay and the choices began. Ichiru took Shiki, Yuuki took Takuma, Yori took Kain. Ruka was given to the President of the day class and the vice president got Rima. I raised my hand slowly, I knew when I took Kaname everyone would see it as a confirmation of our relationship.

I took a final deep and calming breath. The teacher called me and I spoke clearly. "I'd like Kaname to be my partner." I felt the glares of several girls in the room be thrown at me. I glanced around meeting each one of those glare with one of my own. Each one of the girls in the room backed down. More names were squealed and finally the classes were paired. Kaname gracefully walked up the aisle to my chair. I smiled up at him. He returned the smile kindly all the panic I had seen was gone from his eyes. "Kaname, why do you panic around people?"

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about Zero" His body began shaking, rather softly but it was shaking all the same. I reached out and took his hand to calm him.

"You don't have to be afraid to tell me." He gulped noticeably and slouched. He looked defeated. Like I had just broken him, I had no clue how to fix him so I just waited for him to speak.

"I've been raised since I was young to put on a face in front of people. To be noble and proud. To be the leader and to be sure of all decisions I make. When I'm in front of people I guess I am afraid that my mask of confidence will fall. For the longest time my brother Yukra told me I was worthless. H-he used me like a punching bag. When my own parents were killed he disappeared. I am afraid to make his words true so I panic ." His explanation was so simple that it was kind of funny. My eyebrows contracted together in a grimace.

"Kaname, that has got to be the silliest thing I have ever heard. You won't mess up! Good grief you have been doing this for too long. You do what you have to as if it was second nature. But remember, you can always be your true self around me." A comforting smile played at my lips. Unknown to me several people in the room were watching Kaname at I. It was odd to see me smirk let alone have a smile on my face!

"Hey big brother! Wipe that grin off your face before you develop a fan club!" Ichiru shouted at me from the other side of the room . Yuuki stood by him snickering until I picked up the nearest thing to me-a book- and chucked it at my brothers' head.

His eyes got big but it was too late for him to move it smacked him right in the middle of his forehead. It fell from his face to reveal a rather large red mark and Ichiru reached up to touch it tentatively. "Think fast Ichiru!" He glared at me and the result was quite comical. His face wilted into a supposed glare his hand still playing with the red mark on his forehead. I burst out into uncontrollable laughter. Yuuki and Kaname joined in in the hysterical fit of laughter. The room rang with the uncontrolled hiccups, mine the loudest of them all. Everyone was looking at us with huge eyes and shock written plainly on their face. Well me mostly.

No one here had ever heard me chuckle let alone the giggles that were wracking my I got myself under control I was clutching my sides with tears streaming down my face.

"Zero! Yuuki! Ichiru! Kaname! Get to work! I never thought you to be a slacker Zero nor you Kaname you look so studious get your partners under control and get to work!" My lips twitched into another smile and I grabbed my book and scooted down a seat so that Kaname and I could work on our project.

"Let's do it on Shakespeare." I supplied He shook his head.

"No I bet you most of the room will do it on him. Why don't we do it on Sir Francis bacon?"

"Sir Bacon? What did he do write on the glories of bacon." I snickered.

He rolled his eyes and opened his laptop. "No he lived during the Elizabethan period just like Shakespeare. He was a writer and today many people think that he wrote Shakespeare's plays."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Okay lets do it on Sir whats his face." He ignored my obvious screwing up of his name. Seriously who could forget a name that fucked up.

We were given the rest of the day to accumulate knowledge on the person we chose and by the end Kaname and I had easily 15 pages worth of notes.

Kaname and I waited up for Yuuki and Ichiru and their group. Their nobles still babbling on and on to them about their projects and things they should do. It was Yuuki -surprisingly—that snapped first. "You twats! Will you stop! We are no longer in class we have weeks to finish this and we will be given time in class to work on it so _shut up!_"

I raised my eye brows in shock. Never had I seen her snap like that. "Wow Yuuki little on edge today?"

She gave me a charming smile and shook her head. "You have no clue Zero." I glanced around and held my hand up as if warding off thoughts. I would figure out what was wrong soon enough.

"Kaname we should meet up during the break coming up soon to work on this."

He looked at me curiously. "Break? What break?"

I snorted, of course mister studious pureblood wouldn't know we had breaks from school. Yuuki was the one to answer the silly question. "Spring break goofy! You get one whole week of nothing but freedom. A lot of the students go home during the breaks to see their families. Zero, Ichiru and I are usually the only ones left here. It gets lonely and boring but I guess the solitude fits the antisocial twins here just perfectly."

"Hey! Yuuki I am not antisocial! Zeros the only one who shuns any sort of contact with the people in the school, not me!" I raised my eyebrow at Ichiru, I'll give it to him, he's not nearly as antisocial as I but he is defiantly not a social butterfly either.

The nobles were looking at us, intrigued by the whole encounter. Kaname was the one that was used to our banter but it made the others uncomfortable. Shiki and Takuma looked to their leader asking what to do with their eyes. He did nothing just smirked at them.

"You all are so mean to me!" I huffed and puffed and began walking down the walk. Not sure where I was going I decided to head toward the moon dorm. It was about time I got to see Kanames' room after all. \

~Kaname~

It was so weird to see Zero in such good spirits. When I first met him I saw the dark aura and now it is like he has done a complete turn around. He was joking around in class with his brother and his adoptive sister Yuuki, he was putting on girlish facades of hurt whenever we teased him. I Had to say I liked this Zero. He was much easier to read and follow. We were following him to the moon dorm. Well more like I was following him and everyone else was following me. All but Yuuki and Ichiru they walked beside Zero, joking and teasing with him. I could see his neck go red at a few things Yuuki had whispered into his ears silently. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on. I heard a few words when the young girl had lifted her voice a touch forgetting that I could hear them if I paid attention.

The Moon dorm Gate keeper glanced to me when they got to the gates first. Making sure they had permission to enter. I must make sure I tell him that they are allowed to enter at all times whether it be day or night. When we all entered the Dorm Zero, Ichiru and Yuuki froze. Their bags dropped on the marble floor. Certain things making a clang noise that hung on the air. I walked ahead and up the stairs halfway to turn to see them. Their mouths hung open eyes bulging from the sockets. A smile danced at my lips.

Their expressions said they were impressed by the décor. Solid gold trim lined everything and what wasn't gold was marble. The couch was soft white leather supported by stained dark oak wood legs with a matching table in the center of the room. The legs were carved into the design of roses! Stairs were on both sides of the small sitting area connecting hallway up to the next floor. It was all so ridiculously over the top.

Zero, not to my surprise, was the one to recover the quickest snapping his mouth closed with an audible click. What surprised me was that he didn't just move on but stated very loudly. "It's a fucking huge!"

Okay well There you all go. I posted on my status I would post today and so I have! TA DAHHHHHH! Alright now I know I posted twice this week and I was going to keep this pace up but I started a new SasuNaru fan fiction and decided to make it once a week so I could work on it as well… You may not like it but you all will deal with it cus you lovvvvveeeee me!

Tell me do you love it? Hate it?

Cus I know I like it I love it I want some more of it! REVIEW MY FRIENDS! Okay Toodles for now my pals….


	6. Chapter 6

HELLO! Oh my goodness! I just need to say thank you to everyone! After my little explosion ive gotten a lot of reviews! And they were all positive not even a touch of flaming!

I now I said id be updating on Friday but because you all just gave me sooooo much inspiration I have worked my butt of to give this to you early! (HA! Had it Pre Writted ;) }

Well I would like to thank ben4kevin on posting a review on every Chapter! Also Love332 deserves some props because she read and posted last night on 3 of them plus she has guessed who the 'stranger' is and she thinks how ive made kana and zero act is cute… AWWWW! Now Yuriki14 is my friend and has read mystories and has pushed me to work on it when I was lacking inspiration and reviews so you all need to thank her PROUFOUNDLY for kicking me into gear otherwise you wouldn't have chapter 4 nor 5! On last thanks to an anonymous reviewer whos going by the name Hana Miw she said that it was unpredictable when I made Zero top but in all honesty I don't know if that will stay the same if he will become Uke or if they will swap (I love interchangeable men….. Makes me wanna drool baby)

So I have thanked allll of my faithful reviewrs and without much more rambling here is my next chapter!

`~Kaname (Continuation)~

All the nobles that had followed us burst out laughing. He looked like a little kid in a candy store! My lips twitched up and I was giving him a large grin. His brother snickered and Yuuki just stood there mouth still agape in obvious shock and fascination. "Yes it is very large and ornate Zero."

"Don't give me that! Its huge and overly decorated! You saw the sun dorms this makes it look like a little ramshackle hut." He flew over to the table to run his fingers over the delicately carved wood his mouth popped open in a little O of awe. Before he could take it all in he was running up the steps looking at everything as he passed. The fine wood on the banister was also carved into a long rose vine and there were pictures hanging everywhere. "Oh My god! Is that a Monet?" He stopped at the picture to take in its qualities. "It is! And that's a Vangho (A/N I can not spell his name) and that's a Picasso! How could Cross afford this?" He looked at my quizzically."

"He didn't all he paid for was the paint carpet and gold inlay which we paid him back for. Everything else we bought for the dorms." The thundering laughter could still be heard from below but Yuuki was taking to Ichiru excitedly about how he could live here if he so chose. I flinched at that. Yes, he needed to be moved but I wanted to show them all around. "Come on you two let me show you all around." I took Zeros hand and led him back down the stairs and began to lead them all around. First we stopped at thie large dining room where everyone would eat. My circle of nobles sat at the head of the table and all others sat and the round yet still elegant tables below it. The table cloths were all blood red the dining plates all silver and at each table was a center piece which held one large candle and a rose of different colors. "This is where we eat our lunch, We walk back from the Academics building. Our own personal chefs cook for us as well."

Zero was awestruck yet again but the others nodded their heads so we continued on into another sitting room. This one was not so elegant as the one in front. It had several different mix matching chairs and bean bags. It had many instruments like a guitar and drums. There was also a grand Piano off to one corner. "This is our own comfort room. We may have to act all elegant but we have our odd tastes too. For example that pink orange and black plaid chair is mine." Zero snickered and poked at me obviously having something to say. "Yes I know its an odd choice but it is comfortable."

Zero tugged away and went to the Piano. "Who plays this?"

"I do as well as some of the others like Takuma and Aido." I watched intently as he brushed his hands over the keys his eyes alight with a fire, a passion I had never seen. "Do you play Zero?"

Yuuki was the one to pipe in. "He does more than play Kaname! He writes his own songs. He hs a beautiful voice. Zero will you play for us please?" His face became a cherry red and I knew he didn't want to but still the young girl persisted.

"Fine I will play." He took his seat and I sensed my inner circle enter the room which is what we usually do after class. He must have noticed too because he hesitated putting his hands on the keys. A twitch of his head and he pressed the first few notes to a haunting melody. I never heard this song so I guessed it was one he wrote himself. His fingers flew over the Piano dropping and increasing in tempo. His mouth set into a thin line while he did so. Some of the things he did not even I could do on a Piano. He really was skilled. The last few notes faded into the room and he sat there stone faced. "Sing to the song too Zero you know that's my favorite song you sing.

"It has words?" I asked because he had made no move to sing so it was odd that he played a song with lyrics yet didn't sing.

"Yes and it's a tale of a boy searching for his love and never finding it. It's a really sad song." Zero looked at me pleadingly as if to get out of it but all I did was flick my wrist for him to listen to her. He gave a defeated sigh and right as he pressed the first few notes he sang. It was deep and melodic, it captured me in its trance and refused to let me go. His voice was beautiful.

_You said you would be there, yet you are gone. I promise I will search for you across the farthest oceans and the largest mountains. _

_Why did you leave me my dear? You last words haunt me to this day. You said you loved me but where are you?_

_You said youd never leave me so why did you do so? _

_The life I yearned to spend with you has been in search. I search for you but I can never find you._

_Several times I have come close but you move to fast for me. _

_You move like the wind without a trace, leaving me to die here alone! _

_Oh I searched for you in life and now I shall do so in death._

_My heart beat only for you and now that it is dying and stopping I am lost. _

_The white abyss swallows me whole but I will not give up I will find you. _

_I will know why you left after claiming love to me. _

_I will find you my love. I could barely survive in life without you._

_Now how can I survive an eternity in death without you too._

_When you see me next I will be a glow. Nothing but a shape, for you cannot touch me now._

_Never again will I feel you in your life, but I will feel you in deaths embrace._

The last note played earlier faded once more. The haunting melody was transformed when he sang to the song. Though it was still haunting it was beautiful and sad and tragic all wrapped up in one. I was by his side in a minute gathering him in my arms. The applause in the room was deafening but only Yuuki his brother and I saw his tears. _Does he fear that I will do this to him?_ I held him close and whispered soothingly in his arms "I will never leave you. I would rather die, so please don't leave me. I am the one who can't live without you Zero so calm down it is okay." His tears stopped at those words.

Takuma spoke up, "Zero that was beautiful you should hear Kaname sing and play. I bet a duet by you two would take breaths away. Maybe even bring tears to peoples eyes."

Zero lifted his head but gladly let me hold him longer. How his face wasn't red and I puffy I do now know. "I think I will pass on that. If I have to sing again today im likely to faint!." Laughs echoed around the room. I decided to continue on with the tour and dragged him up the stairs. Quickly I led him down the halls showed him the library my working office and then I showed him my room. I pointed Yuuki and Ichiru down the hall to an empty room that they asked for. I cringed at the thought of what they were going to do.

Zero walked into my room and froze. It was just as elegant as the others so I doubted that was what caught his eyes. When I followed them I saw what caught his attention. It was my turn to become red. On my bed were several leather outfits I had imagined Zero would look good in. Beside them were handcuffs and a book on bondage. It explained how you could derive pleasure from pain. "Tell me those are NOT for me."

I did the best I could to keep my voice even but failed miserably. "Then I would be lying if I said that."

I felt a hand push me back and then I heard the unavoidable rant. "We just got together! How could you think that I would be okay with us diving into kink right away!."

"I wasn't going to ask you to do it now. I was going to wait but you should know purebloods are naturally odd creatures we get pleasure from pain." He shook his head and changed the topic while moving them to the small chair I had over to the left in the center of the room.

"Ichiru needs to be moved to the night class Kaname." My jaw popped open and I gaped. I had feared bringing this up to him because I thought he would flip out but here he was telling me what needs to be done. "I think he and Yuuki know as well. If he stays in the Day class there's no telling if he will be unveiled or not but I don't want to take the chance of him getting busted and then everyone running you guys out of here."

"I knew he needed to be swapped but I was afraid of how you would react. "

He knew what I was talking about so the subject was changed once again when he crawled onto my bed and opened his arms beckoning me to him. I slid onto the bed with him and into his arms. I chuckled and he looked at me with questions in his eyes. "You enjoy cuddling in bed don't you." He crawled over me and off of the bed just to prove me wrong.

"No I don't!" I jumped out and ran up behind him tackling him down to the ground.

"Oh yes you do. Admit it or I will torture you." I started to poke along his sides watching as he twitched and jumped every time I hit a sensitive spot.

"Ahhh, don't do that I am ticklish!"

I grinned, "perfect." I began to tickle him mercilessly. Soon he was calling for Ichiru and Yuuki who burst through the door and paused at what they saw. I had straddled Zero and was tickling his hips while he was squirming under me. Yuuki turned beat red and then burst out laughing. She fell to the floor from her uncontrollable fits of laughter. Ichiru tried to hold back but gave in to until Zero snapped at them.

"DAMIT YOU TWO! Get Kaname off of me before I laugh to death!" I continued tickling him until I was tackled by the small and frail Yuuki. A small off escaped my lips and then I grinned.

I looked to Yuuki and she nodded, seeming to understand the idea I had. She lept first to Ichiru knocking him down I went for Zero. We rolled around a few times each struggling to stay on top. Yuuki was having the same issue with Ichiru. Finally he managed to pin me and Ichiru pinned Yuuki. It looked like we lost the small battle. Until we both bucked under them knocking them over and landing on them in one deft move we had dog piled each other.

We all were panting by the end of the little romp so they all left to go back to the sun dorm. I sighed and collapsed on my bed contentedly. I would get to see him tomorrow and I was ecstatic about it. I fell into a deep sleep that night.

~Yuuki~

I slowed my walking letting Ichiru and Zero take the lead. Unable to help myself I thought back to how Zero acted around Kaname. He seemed to light up reflecting good moods. His dark aura would lift blinding everyone around him. He was so light on the inside that it was refreshing to see that light break through his stifling black aura around him. I hoped that I could have what he and Kaname had with Ichiru.

~Ichiru~

Walking by my brother was a nice thing but I had to admit his relationship with Kaname was odd and yet it was nice to have my brother back, the one I had when we were younger that would take care of me and laugh with me. I had much to thank the pureblood for and giving me my brother back was the largest one. Shadows danced in the corners of my eyes. Yuuki was trailing behind us.

We didn't want to get back to the dorm but we needed to sleep while we had the chance. Now that the vampires would be working with us in class for the month we would not have to patrol the grounds. For a change we would be well rested. I thought about how odd it would be to not have the constant fatigue plaguing my body. It would definitely be refreshing.

~Zero~

The dorm came within my view and I was relieved. Spending time with these two was always fun but I just needed to sleep and prepare for the next day. I would have to mess with Kaname and perhaps team up with Ichiru, Shiki, Yuuki and Takuma to work on the project. I said goodbye to Yuuki and so did Ichiru and we both headed to the room we shared. Silently I wondered where he had been staying when Kaname would stay with me. I would ask him about it but not now. I collapsed on my bed while Ichiru went to the small adjoining room where his was. I heard snoring from his room within minutes of him laying down and soon I followed him into sleep.

I woke to the sun warming my face. I groaned deep in my throat. I just wanted to sleep. However Ichiru had other plans. Before I knew what was happening I hit the floor with a loud thud. "Mother Fuck! Ichiru what the hell is wrong with you!"

"You were not going to get up on your own." He threw my new uniform at me. I stood and changed into it quickly running out of the room with Ichiru trailing behind me. I remembered we would be working with the night class today again. Gladly I went into the Academics building and sat down saving a chair for Kaname who strode into the room soon after I. He sat and we began to talk and did talk until the teacher strode into the room pushing a cart of laptops.

"Everyone get one and get to work." The class broke up into their groups and several groups paired off to work. Yuuki and Ichiru came up to sit by the pureblood and I while Takuma and Shiki went to get laptops for us all to work on. I reached into my bag and pulled out the notes and works we had cited and set them on the desk.

"I am NOT typing this thing Kaname. We would fail if I did."

"Zero I doubt that you just don't want to type.'' He smirked as if he just caught me murdering a child. I grinned and shook my head. All of a sudden a metallic odor filled the room. I turned to Kaname and saw my fears realized. He was tight as a bowstring and his eyes. They were red. Someone in the room shrieked and I lept over the desk pulling out my gun Yuuki yanked Artemis from the holster on her thigh and twisted. A noble I had never seen was baring his fangs ready to lunge at one of the girls in the room.

The sight of my gun sent everyone into overdrive, the teacher lept at me trying to knock it from my hands. I twisted to the side avoiding him. I caught Ichiru baring the doors so no one could leave. Yuuki wacked the vampire upside the head and I fired a shot. The resounding bang filled the room. The noble turned on me and rushed. Kaname and Ichiru stepped forward unleashing dark auras. "Halt! Don't move a muscle Akaria, unless you wish to die." The vampire hissed at me.

"Let me have him Kaname he smells so delicious. " Kaname walked up and yanked up my sleeve showing the mark on my wrist. The vine was coiling and churning around my arm. The vampire, Akaria blanched. She took a step back as if giving up hope. I felt Ichirus aura swell larger and before I knew it the Noble was collapsing and I had a splitting headache. All other humans in the room collapsed as well including the teacher who was about to lunge for the emergency button under his desk.

"Takuma wipe their memories. Now, we leave one of the humans untouched." The Yori girl was still awake and I noticed this I touched Kaname on the shoulder. He turned to Yuukis best friend and tilted his head as if he was confused. "Will you tell anyone of our existence?" She flicked her eyes between all of us and then Yuuki and smiled.

She shook her head and opened her mouth to speak then had to close it before the words would come forth. "No I will not tell, your secret is safe and in fact I would like to _help_ keep it secret. I would like to be a prefect." I shook my head and walked to her and handed her my gun.

"Take this and go to the headmaster tell him all you have told us and hand him that. Tell him it is my seal of approval for you to join the ranks as a prefect. I do warn you though, it is exhausting." She nodded her head, determined and left the room in a flash. "Kaname that wack job teacher wrenched my shoulder."

"Stay here and watch over us wiping them we cannot miss a single one." I nodded and watched as the first person was touched on the head with the orb that glowed slightly purple. This had been a disaster, we had to make sure this didn't happen again. I glanced to the girl who was bleeding and saw that there were long gouges down her arm. Then something struck me that made Kanames and my danger very real. It brought back Shizukas warning.

_**Someone had done this on purpose!**_

*************************************************************************************************************8

Okay there you all go! This one was rewritten but I had the base idea down so I was able to scrunch down two fillers into a shorter necessary chapter, because I despise fillers -,-

Well I hope you all will review and make me happy and want to write more! Tata for now!

_**~runs out of the room with a puff of smoke and roses of all colors falling to the floor~**_


	7. Chapter 7

Okay T,T I know I am SOOOOOOO late with this chapter, but I have seriously been lacking inspiration and kinda gave up for a while.

I feel bad for making all of you wait but ya know, writes require inspiration and that comes from the people that read our stories. If I take the time to write it, the LEAST you could do is take the time to review. Okay that's for my little rant.

Now anyway, this chapter is kind of a filler. No do not come beat me with a bat because of it but it is necessary.

The girl that I was watching stirred slightly and blinked her eyes open. I paled and thought, _Oh shit._ Instead of voicing that I turned to Kaname and tugged once on his jacket to get his attention. I pointed to the girl, who was now sitting up looking around with a look of utter fear plastered to her face, and said "We have a little problem." His brow furrowed in obvious confusion. She should have been out for a while, but yet she was awake and obviously wanted to speak with us. "How the HELL is she awake Kaname?" I whispered in an urgent tone.

"My guess is that whoever attacked her drew their own blood and coated their nails in it and then attacked quickly. The still wet blood must have transferred, allowing her to wake up quickly even though it was a Purebloods Aura that knocked her out." Though his voice was calm his eyes showed his panic. I nodded at him.

"Okay, I will deal with this. Go help wiping the others memories." I let go of his arm and walked the short distance to the girl. Her eyes followed my movements with such caution, it reminded me of a mouse, watching the cat that was about to eat them. "Hello," I kneeled down to meet her eyes, "I am Zero."

Her eyes flared with anger. "I know who the fuck you are! I am not a dunce. Now tell me what happened. I was going to get the laptops and then I was being attacked by a _vampire_." I blanched, she remembered everything, and was pissed. "Vampires shouldn't even exist!"

I broke into what I believed would be a full on rant. "Listen to me! First I need to know, what is your name?"

"Sabakura Icha. Just call me Icha though."

I nodded at her and continued. "Okay Icha. I am about to tell you something very important. The entire Night Class is made up of vampires. Truth of the matter is, the prefects, Yuuki, Ichiru and I, are in charge of keeping it a secret. Now about you finding out, there are a few ways we can handle this. Kaname can fiddle with your brain and make you forget all of this, or I could threaten you until your too scared to talk about this."

Her green eyes flew open. She was not expecting that option. Her mouth fell open and gaped for a few moments, opening and closing. The words she wished to speak just did not want to tumble forth from her lips. It was like there was a miniature wall holding the torrent back.

The sight itself was quite comical to me, but combined with my thought process it was just enough to make me want to laugh.

Finally after an untold amount of time she stopped gapping and managed to speak. _And WHOOSH, the dam has broken._

"Okay, I find it odd and thrilling at the same time, and I also would rather not have Kaname fiddling around in my head. Is it possible I could become a prefect myself?"

I sighed. Really what was with everyone wanting to be a prefect? You would think that no one would want to join our ranks considering we were the most hated people in the school, but then again we did have to deal with the Night Class on a daily basis and even some times after wards so maybe, she wanted to be a prefect because she still thought them hot and wanted to take the chance to get closer to them. Oh well. "Honestly, I don't think that he will let you become one, but yet you can try. Go to his office and see what he says. He will tell you your job and give you the supplies. Now get out of here, we have to deal with the clean-up."

She nodded her head quickly, her curly hair bobbing up and down, and shot up. "Wait your wound! Let me fix it real fast." I turned to face Kaname. "Kaname bring me the first aid kit." He nodded and quickly reached under the desk, carefully avoiding the teacher and brought me the kit I needed. I nodded my thanks and grabbed Ichas' arm rather forcefully. I popped the lid up and set it on the corner of the nearest table and grabbed the alcohol. I pinched the cap in between my teeth and twisted the bottle. I got a taste of the vile mixture and wanted to gag; I suppressed that urge and set the bottle down and then the cap. I grabbed a long strip of gauze and stopped the opening and twisted the alcohol upside down to dampen it. When I pulled it out it was sopping wet. I began to drag it up and down the scratches.

She visibly winced but she survived. After having half her arm ripped off I would HOPE that she would be okay with a little bit of a sting. Never the less I hurried to finish bandaging her arm, the longer it stayed open, the more likely infection would set in. I waved my hand letting her know she could go to Cross and ask him about the whole prefect thing.

Turning around I saw several of the vampires with a deep grimace on their faces, others just shook their head, but a select few were wiping memories of all those in the room. Finally Kaname laid the very last girl down and let out a heavy sigh.

He turned to face the group. "Okay, I was warned I had a traitor in my midst and it seems as if that is true. I will put all of you through rigorous testing to test your loyalties, but for now I want all of you to go back to the dorms. Kiryu and I have to finish cleaning up this mess." I nodded at him letting him know I wasn't going anywhere.

"Come on Kaname, let's go see the headmaster." His face neutral face showed a moment of anger and then righted itself once again as he took the lead. I contentedly fell in right next to him, walking down the extravagant halls. Before I knew it we were at the office.

Kaname reached forward and pushed the door open revealing a perturbed Cross behind his desk. Icha and Yori stood there speaking with him, receiving staffs much like Yuukis Artemis, and prefect cuffs for their arms. He told them to leave them to their business and they happily obliged and walked out of the office, waving to Zero and Kaname as they did so. Then Cross turned his serious gaze upon us and spoke in a deathly serious tone, for once in his career as the headmaster. "So, tell me, what happened today."

Kaname and I exchanged looks to one another not sure if the voice in which Cross spoke was a good thing or not. I however was the one to speak. "Well. It seems like we have an enemy within the Night Class…"

Okay I know this is a really short chapter, but I wasn't sure how to end it or continue it so I chopped it off here. Next chapter will be longer I promise you, and I really am sorry for the wait.

Anyway review and tell me what you all think, I need reviews to feed my brain and make me want to write!


End file.
